ROB's Secret Santa
by DianaGohan
Summary: The "sequal" story to the award winning Christmas tale from last year "Ganondorf's Secret Santa".  This time Peach tries to find a great gift for R.O.B, but the gift may of found her.  Problem is, it may also wind up dooming the rest of the smashers...


Hey there everyone. DianaGohan here. Yeah I know I promised I'd try updating more but things came up, like projects I was working on with someone else. However that didn't mean I was going to skip giving you a Christmas story. Matter of fact as I was working a few weeks back a thought came into my mind of a truly great Christmas story. A "Sequel" as it were to last year's Christmas story involving Peach and Ganondorf. Which means yet again taking the more "realistic" version of the smashers compared to the ones I normally show you and hopefully entertaining you with a great Christmas special. This isn't for a contest or anything but for the love of the season. So hope you all have a very happy holiday season and remember to read and review this whole story. Consider it your Christmas present to me. And with that out of the way, here we go.

"R.O.B's Secret Santa" aka "Smash Christmas Angels"

By DianaGohan.

_And on the Ninth Cycle, there arose a storm of lights throughout the sky. The Data Streams could not record truly how many illuminated over our heads, but we knew it to be higher than we could calculate. We had all prepared our receptors for the sight we were beholding: it was the reason we had all joined together in this field, the reason we had all set aside time and our other duties. For we knew what would happen here was a miracle. The 500th Anniversary of Meachimas would not be wasted. And as the lights danced around us at high speeds, we looked up and said "We have gathered what was needed oh great one. For our sacrifice please grant us our one wish". _

_Our prayers did not go Unanswered._

_**From The Pages of Jacobson, Book 3.14 of the Holy Circuit**_

The camera panned down to the Mansion of the Smash Brothers. It being Christmastime the entire palace was covered with snow, with white powder continuing to rain down on the entire area. There were various smashers shown outside playing in the snow with one another. Unbeknownst to them however, there were various circles of light looking down and watching them all, the circles blinking as they moved closer to the group.

_"Here we are" Said_ one of the glowing lights, it tinting a bright gold compared to the other white ones. _"And there they are" _the light then tilted, as if pointing over at the smashers. Specifically at the Ice Climbers, as Nana and Popo were shown pelting one another with snowballs.

_"Those two I recognize" states_ another voice, seeing the two climbers chuckling loudly as they hit each other into the snow. _"They must have been at the Glacial Peak before..." _The light then paused, shaking a bit.

_"Do not fret" said_ another light moving closer to him. _"Remember why we are here; to undo that tragedy."_

_"That was only a minor tragedy" said_ a rather angry sounding orb, gesturing over towards Pikachu rolling down a snowy hill, laughing to himself. _"He was part of the greater calamity, where nearly the rest of our species was exterminated."_

An even angrier orb descended down further, starting to glow red. _"How can they just laugh and play after what happened to us?" _He questioned looking to see Yoshi extending his tounge to grab pieces of snow, adding to the bottom of a giant snowman he was constructing. _"They claim to be heroes, but they are nothing more than selfish ingrates! I can't wait for them to-"_

_"Patience" _said the glowing golden orb, moving down right in front of him. _"We are all upset at what happened, but getting angry isn't going to fix it. Especially when we NEED one of them to officialy begin the ceremony."_

_"Which one though?" _The now less red glowing orb asked, looking around. _"The only way we can exist in physical form is by finding a pure body who would actually accept us." _The orbs then looked at Toon Link taking out his arrow and shooting the tree in front of him, knocking down some snow right on top of Pichu and Jigglypuff, chuckling to himself before running off._ "And clearly there is NO one worthy down there, right?"_

_"There is one" The_ glowing gold orb reminded him. _"And once that one is found, our "message" can be spread and begin the ceremony." _He then turned to the others. _"Then we will have our old bodies back."_

_"Then what, Unit EX?"_ asked one of the glowing white orbs. _"This ceremony still won't restore our home."_

_"Not unless we expand for the sacrifice" _the one called Unit EX pointed out.

The glowing white orb sighed. _"Don't you think we're going to take enough lives with this?" _It asked. _"Why try and take more-"_

_"We are only taking what was taken from us"_ Unit EX reminded the orb, flying above it. _"It is what has been agreed on, and what will be done. You do not want us to continue suffering like we had before, correct?"_

_"I... would never wish such a thing. But we wouldn't have to, if we just stayed out here as spirits."_

_"That is impossibility" _Unit Ex stated. _"Our spirits will only be able to remain here until the end of the holiday before evaporating, and then we will end up back there._

One of the other light balls shuddered some. _"We can't go back to that awful place" _it stated. _"I felt like my entire body was melting for eternity, and I do not even have a body anymore."_

_"Well mine felt cold" _another light ball whispered out. _"So cold and alone, like pieces of me were breaking off because of how unbearable it had become."_

_"I felt like I was being torn apart, every single minute I was in that... damned location." _Another light ball said looking at the one who talked to Unit Ex. _"We all suffered in there, especially you and Ex. How could you think of wanting to just remain as a spirit and be sent there once more?"_

The one who had spoken out felt all attention placed on it. _"What we went through was horrible, but I still..."_

_"It is too late to have regrets at this current juncture" _Unit Ex stated. "_You cannot back out now. When we have been given this one opportunity to escape"_

The orb turned to the other orbs and tilted some, indicating it was nodding. _"I wasn't backing away I was just..."_

_"You were just saddened by what we need to do. An understandable emotion."_ Unit EX glowed even brighter gold, showing a figure within its light ball form. _"However, if we are going to be with-"_

_"Yeah I know"_ The light ball turned away _"this has to be done for his sake, just as much as ours."_

_"Which is why we cannot just float here chatting any longer"_ Unit EX stated. _"Everyone spread out and find the pure soul we need to inhabit. If you are the one to find them, send a signal to the others. Then we can join together once more and initiate phase two." _The orbs then glowed once more as they were shown heading down towards the mansion. None of the smashers who were playing outside seemed to notice various glowing orbs phasing through the ceiling of their home. Nor did they notice the giant swirling purple/black vortex that had been above all the orbs slowly shrink into nothing, as snow continued to fall down all around the mansion.

The camera then panned to Robotic Operating Buddy (also known as R.O.B) rushing through the mansion at great speeds. Though the machine had no mouth on which to indicate his emotions, one look in his eyes and you could tell he was ecstatic. The little robot's entire viewing slot was glowing yellow, as he rushed full speed along the halls.

"Merry Holidays, everyone!" R.O.B cheerfully yelled out as he continued running down the halls of the third floor of the palace. "Merry Holiday, Captain Olimar!" R.O.B yelled out as he rushed past the bathroom door where Olimar and a few Pikmins exited out of.

"Hmmm, has he always been so chipper?" Olimar asked, scratching his helmet. He turned to the Pikimin who just looked at one another and shrugged.

"Merry Holidays, Solid Snake" R.O.B cried out, passing a box next to one of the bedroom doors.

"Hey, no blowing my cover" the mercenary muttered out. "I'm on a top secret mission here"

"Snake, everyone knows you're snooping on Samus to see what kind of gift she would want" Mei Ling called out on Snake's codec.

"They don't know that" Snake pointed out. "Unless one of you said something."

"Well I... may have mentioned it during a match or two" Otacon sheepishly replied.

"... One of these days I'm going to saw your leg off." The mercenary grumbled off.

"Snake, you cannot say things like that" Colonel Roy Campbell said over his codec channel. "Even though I know that is an empty threat, I know you would never carry out, said out of frustration, it was one we heard. Thus, I have no choice but to suspend your Philanthropy License for at least a few days and call a meeting with the other officials, to see if you if you can still be a part of the organization."

Snake blinked a few times confused. "Really?"

Roy actually laughed a bit. "Heh, of course not. That kind of thing would just be illogical. Almost as illogical as you believing me saying that" the three laughed through the codec, as the mercenary rolled his eyes annoyed.

R.O.B continued rushing down the hall at great speeds, twirling his head around to wave at those he viewed. "Merry Holidays, Diddy Kong! Merry Holidays, Mewtwo! Merry holidays-" suddenly R.O.B stopped as he hit the ground, being knocked a few feet down.

"Sorry about that" said the figure in front of R.O.B, revealing to be Captain Falcon as he extended his hand forward. "I didn't know you couldn't see me."

"Oh, sorry" R.O.B said as he grabbed Falcon's hand with his claw, as the Captain pulled him up. "I was just busy wishing a merry holiday season to everyone on this floor."

"I noticed" Captain Falcon said smiling some. "I have to admit I never tried running around and doing that. Well you know inside anyway" he then scratched his head. "Matter of fact, I never figured you as the type to do that either."

R.O.B blinked a few times. "I do not see why that is hard to fathom" the robot said confused. "Have I acted dismal or unapproachable during this season in the past?"

Captain Falcon shook his head. "Nah, I never recall you being any kind of a Scrooge."

"Scrooge?" R.O.B's eyes glowed yellow for a second. "Oh yes, the famous short story published by Charles Dickens December 19th, 1843."

"Well yeah that's the... official way of saying it I guess". The captain waved his hand. "You know it's kind of holiday slang now with nearly everyone and their grandmother doing some sort of spin on that story."

"Specifically 183,481,183,282 variations of that tale in the form of episodes of a T.V Show, musical, movies, plays, animated webtoons, and most notably fanfics" R.O.B calculated.

"Huh, thought it'd be more" the captain admitted. "Or maybe I'm just thinking of that other Christmas story everyone tries ripping off, It's A Wonderful Life." He then chuckled some to himself. "Actually I saw a good version online where someone's life ended up bringing misery to all of his friends, so in the end he just had to shoot the angel and..." Captain Falcon then saw R.O.B just staring at him confused. "Uh, sorry that's getting off point. What I was trying to say was I don't remember you going around and yelling happy holidays to us other years. So what's different now?"

"Well this holiday season actually correlates with my own holiday celebration, Meachimas" R.O.B stated. "It only happens once every 5 years actually so I am feeling joyous that I get to celebrate the normal holiday season, as well as my special holiday this year."

"Oh, and I just thought you knew someone around was Jewish or something" Falcon said saluting him. "So happy Meachimas back at you" he then scratched his head again. "Wait, Meachimas? Is that like some sort of robot Christmas?"

"That is a very base general way to put it" R.O.B commented. "It is actually quite an ancient holiday that dates back thousands upon thousands of years in my culture. Back when I..." The robot's eyes stopped glowing as he then moved back, looking to see his left arm shaking some.

"Uh R.O.B man, you okay?" Captain Falcon asked concerned.

"I just realized that... this is the first time I will not be celebrating my holiday with family" he sadly said, various ROBs shown running around in his mind. "It seemed like only yesterday I was lighting energy lights, and exchanging circuitry with my brethren. But... now..." various images of the R. grabbing onto Subspace bombs, looking at one another sadly before they exploded, leaving purple balloons of Subspace blasts behind him as he shook again.

"Oh yeah, they did..." Captain Falcon then looked down at R.O.B shaking and then put his hand on his shoulder. "Uh, forget about what I was going to say, okay? You certainly don't need to hear that." He then sighed, kneeling down closer to R.O.B. "Man, I really wish we had known about what was happening to you guys beforehand" Falcon admitted.

"It is not your fault Douglas" R.O.B commented, looking up at him. "Tabuu was the one who orchestrated it and-"

"Yeah I know but we should of found out what he was doing and stopped him then" Captain Falcon then recalled seeing the Ancient Minister trying to knock R. away from the bombs. "I mean we were all there and well just ended up having to run away. That's probably as far as heroic as you can get"

"But necessary, and I honestly calculate there was no other course of action you could of reasltically taken" R.O.B then moved his claw up, putting it on Falcon's arm. "Please I don't want to talk about this anymore. Can we-"

"Oh yeah, sure of course" Captain Falcon moved away, rubbing his helmet some. "I wish I knew something to say here. In truth I'm more of a man of actions, not of words."

"You don't have to say anything though" R.O.B commented.

Captain Falcon then rubbed his chin and nodded. "You're right. Why play to my weak suits? I'll just do something for you then."

"Well you don't really have to do anything either."

Captain Falcon smirked and pointed at the wreath on the hall. "Hey man, tis the season right?"

"But that does not mean you have to give me a gift. Isn't the point of the secret Santa assigning those who-"

"Yeah I know, and I know who you're secret Santa is so you're definitely going to be getting something awesome" Falcon then gave him a thumbs up. "Still it'd be wrong to just let you stand there feeling bad, so let me make up making you think of that by... have anything you really want?"

"Hmmm..." R.O.B eyes then flicked on and off for a second. "Well to be truthful I did want to try recreating some Meachimas ornaments and decorations. It is quite different from regular Holiday set ups but there are pieces around that can make them."

"Heh, I can do you one better" Captain Falcon turned away from him. "I'll go talk to Master Hand and get him to make some Meachimas decor for you to hang around."

R.O.B moved back a bit shocked. "He would do that?" the robot softly asked.

Captain Falcon nodded. "Sure, he's cool like that. Besides, after Olimar asked about setting up stuff for his Holocrate Christmas, that he "had" to be open to all various religions and form of yuletide celebration. And hey, that includes yours right?"

"I suppose so, but you don't have to say-"

"Forget it man, it's already halfway said" Captain Falcon then rushed away. "Have a happy Christmas, Holiday, and Meachimas R.O.B man" he then quickly rushed down the stairway to the third floor.

R.O.B watched him jump down the second stairway as well, smiling to himself. _'Incredible. He really is just going to ask him. Even though I didn't do anything for him.' _He then moved away. _'He really is nicer than most people have imagined from what my database indicates.' _R.O.B then looked back quickly. _'Still... I don't think anyone can... grant what I would really want.' _He thought before rolling away sadly.

A pair of orbs were shown watching Captain Falcon rush down the stairs at great speed. _"Is that the one we seek?"_ asked one of the orbs.

The second orb glowed yellow a second before turning to the first. _"I am afraid not"_ the light ball stated. _"For we all looking for one of total purity. A quote unquote "Purity Sue". And from what our reports say, only one in this mansion qualifies to be referred in such a fashion."_

_The idea of Purity is something that you cannot simply obtain. It is not a function whose qualities can simply just be typed in, and then you can access protocols that would allow you to obtain such a level. True purity is something that is born within your circuits. You can be classified as a Thysis, or A Good Soul, by the actions you preform, and the way you interact with others. However true purity is something you can only begin to realize when you observe someone who is pure, within your field of vision. Such as Robos and the three he built in his image, Operious, Periodli, and Buddeau. For it is witnessing them that I have witnessed purity, and why I know it is a state I myself cannot fully obtain. For only the truly pure can open their servos and receive the full amount of holy light, that allow one to read the oldest of our ancient scriptures._

_And only they can understand everyone's plight, and do what must be done._

_**From the pages of Processia, Book 7.27 of the Holy Circuit**_

The camera then panned into the kitchen of the smash brothers' manor. Specifically a table on an edge of the kitchen, where the lord of all evil Ganondorf was shown writing something down on a piece of paper. He inspected it a few times, peering closer at the paper before slamming it on the table. "Finished" he declared.

"Let me see" said the person on the other side of the table, revealing to be Princess Peach. The Mushroom Kingdom Royalty (wearing a red Santa hat over her crown) slowly grabbed the piece of paper and started to read it. "Dear Regal Annoyance and Partner..." she then looked into Ganondorf's eyes. "Couldn't you find a... nicer way to phrase that?" she softly queried.

"Continue reading" Ganondorf instructed, crossing his arms.

Peach then turned her attention back to the card and continued reading. "You should know I still will eventually take what is properly mine and rule over your kingdom. However during this time of the year, I am willing to be a bit more civil. And thus, instead of wringing your necks to obtain the Triforce pieces, will simply wish you a decent holiday season. I suppose you will find some form of enjoyment in the relationship you are in, and during this time of the year I will try not having a problem with that. So until we meet properly on the field of battle to end that has been started what feels like eons ago, be merry in one another's company. From the future king of Hyrule, Ganondorf."

The Gerudo looked to see Peach had finished reading and leaned over. "Let me guess" he looked at her annoyed "you are going to ask me to write that again, aren't you?"

Peach thought for a second and shook her head. "No, this is actually good" she said before taking an envelope and gently placing the card in it. "You didn't say you were going to slice their heads off, hope they die of some sort of disease or even say you were forced to write them such a card. This is actually an improvement" she giggled a bit before licking the envelope and pressing on it. "Maybe next year you won't feel the need to insult them at all" she said, beaming a smile.

Ganondorf scoffed. "If they are still around next year, then I won't have filled my "New Year's Resolution" or whatever you call the activity you claim to do at the start of one year" he muttered out.

"Oh don't be like that" she then handed him a pen, moving the card over to him. "Just sign it and then you can work on making a card for TwinRova".

"Then will you leave me alone, woman?" Ganondorf asked as he grabbed the pen before signing the card.

"Oh come now Ganny, you're the one who came to me today, remember?" Peach reminded him, still beaming a huge grin before putting the card with a pile of others on the side of the table.

Ganondorf turned away. 'Feh, if it was anyone else who called me by such a ludicrous name I would of snapped them like a twig' he thought to himself. "Remember "princess", I only came to you so I may learn of a proper gift, to get you for the present exchange-"

Peach held one finger in the air. "Secret Santa"

"... Secret Santa, which by the way you have not even given me."

"Well really this is all I want" Peach said, edging a bit closer to him. "Getting to spend some quality time together." She then put her hand on top of his.

"Do you not have others you would rather spend time with?" he asked, looking bored at her.

Peach shook her head. "Oh come Ganny, you know I like spending time with everyone equally" she then rubbed the table, smiling down a bit embarrassed. "There are those I cherish in a way more than others..." she then thought of Mario for a second before looking at him. "But during this time of the year, I like spending time with everyone, finding ways to make them happy."

Ganondorf narrowed his eyes. "So you assume being around you is making me feel joyous?"

"As much joy as you'd allow yourself to feel at least" Peach giggled some looking up. "It's at least better than last year, when you would have killed me for being around you, if Master Hand wasn't forcing you to be nicer."

"Well I admit there are a couple of advantages to opening up some. Like messing with the preconceptions of the snobbish Hyrulians" Ganondorf admitted before pounding the table. "But do not think I am any less a "villain" then I had previous been."

"I know you feel that way at least Ganon, and that's alright with me" Peach then squeezed his hand. "A reason I love this time of year more than any other is for the miracles, and love it produces. You can experience happiness and warmth at any point of the year, but at Christmas it just feels extra special, you know?" She then moved a bit closer to her. "I mean only this time of the year can get someone like you, so called lord of all evil and total blackheart, to open himself up some and actually try being nicer."

"Odd, for your giddy euphoric love of the holiday times, I'd assume you'd think I'd have a complete change of conscience all in the course of one night, being visited by spirits and the like."

"That would be nice but... I guess it's also unrealistic to expect a person to change so much" she then smiled at him again. "And just changing a little and proving you aren't full on bad, is good for me."

Ganondorf looked at her for a minute. Various rude remarks passed through his head, which then went away as he blinked and smirked to himself. Surprising Peach, the Gerudo pushed her hand closer so her chair practically flung right next to his, their faces only several inches away from each other. "And what about you, Peach?" he asked, starring right into her eyes. "Are you going to open up any to me?"

Peach looked at him confused, starring back at him. "Open... up about what?" she asked.

"You claim that I am changing myself some so I won't be full on "bad". But what about you?" He moved her even closer, their bodies practically touching. "What will it take for you to show me your "dark" side?" he whispered in her ear.

The smile on Peach's face faded as she tried moving back some. "I... I don't have any dark side" she quietly muttered out.

"Oh come now, don't you know anything about balance?" Ganondorf pointed at himself. "For me to be fully dark, but have a twinkle of light being able to pierce it" he then pointed at her. "you must be the opposite: completely pure, but also hiding some villainous intention of your own."

Peach then looked away sadly. "I'm... not... hiding anything" she muttered out.

Ganondorf actually bellowed out a laugh. "Ha, it is too bad you are not my secret Santa again this year, otherwise my gift would be you telling me the truth, woman." Peach then looked down ashamed, a couple of tears coming to her eyes as Ganondorf sighed and let go of her. "Fortunately for you, that is not the case so I will not be able to ask for such a thing."

"Thank you" she whispered out, gently rubbing her wrist.

"Still if you wish to keep any "secret" you have floating around in your head, you may want to come up with a better cover story" he advised the princess.

"Truthfully... no one's ever asked me that before" she admitted. "I guess I... just don't know how to respond to such a thing."

"Not even that pathetic fool Bowser? Doesn't he try and desire you as his bride or some such nonsense?"

Peach nodded. "Yeah but... he still wants me to be. He just doesn't want Mario or Luigi around."

"Well that's to be expected I suppose" Ganondorf got up. "Even those Triforce brats aren't nearly as pure as you are, so everyone expects you to keep up the act 24/7."

"It's not an act though" Peach got up as well putting a hand to her heart. "I truly do want what is best for-"

"Yes yes, I'm sure you do" Ganondorf then took a piece of paper from the table along with an envelope. "Now if you'll excuse me I will compose this message in private if you don't mind."

The princess looked over at him confused. "Aren't you going to ask me what I want?"

"If all you require is someone who will go around with you gallivanting to places to celebrate seasonal mirth without downing you spirits, I cannot provide you with that now. But perhaps tomorrow on the actual 25th of this Month we could engage in such an activity."

"Yeah that would be good" Peach then shook her head some. "Besides I should probably hand out these cards to everyone else" she then grabbed the other cards on the table. "Then I have to find a really good gift for Robbie."

"The Automaton?" Ganondorf asked. "Heh, humorously enough he's supposed to be the one finding me a gift for this "secret Santa". He better not try and get anything digital since I have no need for most kinds of electronic equipment."

"I'm sure he'll get you something nice but I have to get him something really special this year" Peach then turned away smiling some. "He seemed in such good holiday cheer before and I really want to cement that, you know?"

"Yes, I would expect that from you" Ganondorf then smirked some to himself. "Though honestly, I think you know more me, far more then I know you woman." And with that Ganondorf walked away from the kitchen.

Peach sighed as she was shown carrying the letters the opposite direction, towards the hallway leading to the front door of the mansion. "Hopefully I can get these to everyone in about 20 minutes before I go shopping for Robbie" she said slowly walking down the hall. The princess then sighed to herself. _'Do I... really have a dark side of any kind?' _She asked herself. _'I mean if Ganny can be good does that mean I can be...'_ she shook her head. _'No I just want to make everyone happy. To make everyone's day, especially holiday the best it can be. There's nothing wrong about that, right?' _She then shook her head and continued walking along.

Unit Ex was shown above Peach, blinking some as he then moved closer. _"So she is the one with absolute purity" he_ mused to himself before the middle of his spirit ball shined a dark purple. _"Not surprising since she seemed like the obvious choice. Either her or the red hatted plumber." _The various spirit balls all flew towards Unit Ex, whose ball shown downward at Peach. The group then turned their attention towards the Princess, as soon various spirit balls were shown surrounding her.

"Hmmm, I wonder who I should try giving a letter to first" she mused, her arms still full of cards making her unable to see the various glowing balls around her.

_"There is no time to be engaging in that pointless holiday ritual" Unit_ Ex stated. _"It is time you helped fulfill our greatest wish."_

"Huh?" Peach then moved around confused. "Who said that?"

_"I did" _Unit Ex then flew right through the cards into Peach's body as she started to glow. The Mushroom Princess started to cry out as light surrounded her entire body. The other glowing balls soon followed suit, all of them entering the Princess's body as the glow around her intensified.

_What happens to those who are bathed in the light of the Holy Spirit? That is dependent on the type of machine you are. For those who possess wicked intentions in their circuits, the light will annihilate you if it feels you are unable to contribute anything positive with your life. If you are judged as worthy however you will be granted various kinds of abilities. There are those who are granted with the lights who are able to propel at higher speeds and longer distances in the air. There are those whose processes have expanded who can store an infinite amount of knowledge. The great Sychis received half the full light and he was able to provide oil for 10 entire families for over three months. However being able to experience the full light is the greatest gift. The ability to read the ancient Holy Scriptures is only one of the many powers bestowed on those chosen, as there are others they may receive. Of course like all powers, they do not choose the ones they want. The ones they receive are the ones our lord has given to them because they have a purpose they must fulfill with them, and a duty they must accomplish_

_They are like us, except they now know their true objective._

_**From The Pages of Mohera Brood, Book 5.32 of the Holy Circuit**_

The entire room filled up with light. However since all the smashers were away from the doorway at the time, no one had seen what had happened to Peach, as the princess was shown floating in the air, her body transforming as white light surrounded it.

A couple of minutes later someone opened the front door. That person was revealed to be Mario, who was wearing a dark red jacket, green hat and scarf as he held himself. "Man did it get a chilly out there" he muttered out, closing the door before he turned and saw light beaming all around. "Ahhh, who turned up the a lights here?" he asked, shielding his arms in front of his face.

"IT IS ONLY I, DARLING MARIO" A familiar yet at the same time, strange voice called out.

Mario blinked a few times moving his hands a bit to look up at the light. "Wait... is that you Peach?"

"I WAS ONCE PEACH" the voice stated. "HOWEVER I HAVE NOW BECOME SOMETHING MORE". Slowly the light died down as Mario looked to see the figure flapping in front of him.

"What in the?" Mario moved away looking fairly shocked at what he saw slowly start descending down.

At first glanced it appeared to Peach. However she was clearly different than the original Mushroom Princess. For one think she was now wearing a dark blue dress with yellow petticoats and white high heel shoes. Her golden hair was now at least double in length and volume, swishing around as it fell to the ground, even though she was still slightly floating above it. This Peach's skin was also now completely white and shimmering, glistening brighter than one would think possible. Most peculiar though was the golden halo that was over her head, and the large white wings that flapped a few times before Peach finally landed on the solid ground.

"GREETINGS" What appeared to be Peach calmed stated smiling at him. "I AM NOW PEACHY TOADSTOOLA. NICE TO MEET YOU IN THIS FORM DEAR"

Mario rubbed his eyes some before moving closer. "Peach what... what a happened to you?" he asked.

"I WAS TRANSFORMED, FOR WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE" Peachy Toadstoola stated, walking closer to Mario. "AND TO COMPLETE THE CEREMONY I AM GOING TO NEED YOUR HELP"

"What... what a ceremony are you a talking about?" Mario asked.

Peachy smiled, her eyes now sparkling glowed as Mario quickly appeared in them as she moved closer. "DON'T YOU TRUST ME, DARLING?" She asked him in a very sweet voice, gently rubbing his cheek some. "YOU KNOW I TRUST YOU 100 PERCENT"

Mario looked into her eyes, feeling himself unable to look anywhere else. "It's not like I don't a trust you Peach. It's just that..."

"PLEASE MARIO, I KNOW THIS IS CONFUSING BUT YOU JUST NEED TO HELP ME OUT" she then gently picked him off the ground, hugging him some. "LIKE HOW YOU'VE RESCUED ME COUNTLESS TIMES BEFORE, HOW YOU'VE ALWAYS PUT ME EVEN ABOVE YOURSELF."

"Well... that's because I care about you Peach" he said hugging her back. "And I want to make sure you're a safe"

"THEN HELP ME PROTECT ME NOW" she said putting him on the ground. "I'M GOING TO NEED YOUR HELP DARLING, MORE SO THEN EVER BEFORE. IT'S THE ONLY WAY WE CAN GIVE EVERYONE THE BEST CHRISTMAS EVER."

Mario's eyes started to glow some. "Well... when you put it like a that... I can't really say no."

"OF COURSE YOU CAN'T, BECAUSE YOU ARE SUCH A GREAT GUY" she giggled some and held out her hand. "NOW PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR HAND MARIO AND WE CAN BRING JOY TO EVERYONE". Without even hesitating, Nintendo's mascot grabbed Peachy's hand. Soon a similar glow that enveloped Peach enveloped him as a couple of minutes later, Mario emerged, having also been altered from the light.

The most noticeable change was how Mario's Iconic Red "M" hat he had worn for two and half decades was gone. Instead his black now sparkling hair had a red Halo above it, occasionally showing the symbol of a question mark or Mushroom before slowly disappearing. Instead of wearing red overalls Mario was now wearing a black tux with black shoes, white gloves and a black bowtie. His nearly as famous moustache was now a brown beard which extended down his face. Finally the plumber had two pair of wings. One was a medium sized pair on his back while the other was a small pair of wings, attached to his halo.

"MARINGEL MARINGEL REPORTING FOR A DUTY" The Mario Angel known as Maringel Maringel stated, giving Peach a salute. "READY TO ASSIST IN THE CEREMONY"

"EXCELLENT" Peachy said as she then took an envelope that had fallen on the floor and wrote something down on it before handing it back to Mario. "NOW PLEASE BRING THESE TO THE BACKYARD AS QUICKLY AS YOU CAN TO START SETTING UP THE CIRCLE. I WILL CONVERT THE OTHERS."

"BUT OF COURSE MY A PRINCESS" Maringel nodded as he flew through the room. He then opened one of the windows and flew into the sky, smiling around. "THIS IS GOING TO BE THE A BEST CHRISTMAS EVER" he said happily flying around looking down at his list. "HOPE PEACHY CONVERTS SOME OTHERS SOON TO HELP GET THIS A STUFF"

Along a hallway on the other side of the mansion, the King of the Koopas known as Bowser was shown singing a song to himself.

"Jingle bells,  
Mario smells,  
Yoshi Laid an Egg, which also smelled.  
The Red Fire Had A Wheel Burned Off,  
While I Swept The Princess Awayyyyyyyyy"

"Pfffft, what kind of song is that?" Bowser then looked to see Falco on the other side of the hall, crossing his arms.

"Uh..." Bowser then pointed at him. "Hey mind your beak, birdbrain! Or else I'll deck your halls with... bows and... punches!"

Falco rolled his eyes. "You know, if you can't think of good holiday taunts, don't use them idiot!"

"Oh why don't you just fly south for the winter?" Bowser pointed out. "Oh wait, you can't do that. Because you're a dumb, FLIGHTLESS bird."

"Hey, I can fly!" Falco screamed out.

"Yeah, in a ship. But not with your wings. Seriously even Birdo can fly more than you, and he's not even a bird. Well... I don't even know if he's a he for that matter but point is, you can't fly."

"Oh are you asking for some of this?" Said the annoyed Star Fox team member, taking out both pistols. "Because if you are, I'd be happy to deliver."

"Ha, the only thing you're asking for is to be flambéed by my... flames. Yeah, that one made sense" As Bowser prepares his flamethrower, a light then quickly flies between him and Falco. "Wait, Peach?" Bowser looked confused at Peachy Toadstoola in front of him. "What are you doing-?"

She turned to him and smiled. "I'LL GET TO YOU IN A MINUTE HANDSOME" she said in a sweet voice, making Bowser blush as she looked over at Falco. "BUT FIRST, YOU."

"Me, what?" Falco asked as Peachy moved closer. "Also what's with the angel get up? Shouldn't you save that kind of cosplay for" Peachy's eyes then blinked, as she starred at Falco deeply before landing in front of him.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT MOST" Peachy held out her hand. "YOU WISH TO BE ABLE TO TRULEY FLY NOT JUST WITH YOUR ARWING, BUT WITH YOUR ACTUAL WINGS. FLY HIGH AND FAST AND TRULEY RULE THE SKIES."

"I..." Falco simply stared blankly at her as Peachy lightly rubbed his head.

"IT'S OKAY. THERE IS A WAY TO ACCOMPLISH YOUR DREAMS, FALCO" She commented.

"There... is?" He asked his eyes starting to glow some.

"ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS GRAB MY HAND AND BELIEVE. AND THEN YOUR DEEPEST HOLIDAY WISHES WILL BE FUFILLED"

"I... do want to fly" he admitted. "So I guess I'll..." he then extended his hand as Peachy grabbed it, bathing him in light.

"Hey, what's with the light show?" Bowser asked, covering his eyes. After a minute or so the lights died down as Bowser looked in shock to see another odd figure in front of him.

Falco's feathers were now all light blue, sparkling every time he moved his now gigantic wings which still had little fingers attached to the end. In back of him there was another pair of wings, these wings dark purples as they helped him move off the ground. His beak was now a darker shade of yellow, with gold glowing eyes and a sharper, straight haircut, with a small blue halo orbiting that. Most oddly though Falco was entirely naked. As a furry (or "feathery") he covered any of his naughty bits already and seemed happy to be flapping through the sky.

"FALCRY LOMBARBIRD CAN FLY!" Angel Falco cried out twisting along the sky. "HE CAN FLY REALLY HIGH TOO!" He then took off into the air, flapping through a door high into the sky at great speeds, before returning to where Peachy and Bowser were. "MAN THIS IS THE GREATEST CHRISTMAS GIFT EVER!"

"IT WILL GET EVEN GREATER THOUGH" Peachy said lightly patting his head. "ONCE WE COMPLETE THE CEREMONY YOU CAN FLY LIKE THIS FOREVER. ISN'T THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" He nodded at this rapidly, before flying off at great speeds.

"Hey, what about me?" Bowser whined. "Stop showing that stupid bird love and give some to the king of all koopas."

Peachy giggled some, a dark voice laughing in her head. _'Ha, the idiotic koopa actually wants our little gift. Very well, the more people want it, the easier it will be to collect pawns, and the easier it will be to get back what we want'. _Peachy then floated closer to Bowser, putting her hands in front of her. "SORRY" she said in a sing song voice. "I WANTED HIM OUT OF THE WAY BEFORE TURNING MY ATTENTION TOWARDS YOU."

"Ah well apology accepted then" Bowser said with a smile. "So does that mean you're ready to leave the pathetic plumber and join with me as my new queen?"

"BUT OF COURSE DARLING" she then kissed Bowser on the forehead, making him blush again as she pulled back, looking in his eyes as they were shown glowing again. "I AM MORE THEN WILLING TO MAKE UP FOR THE TRAGIC LOSS OF YOUR WIFE"

"Huh?" Bowser blinked a few times confused. "How did you know-?"

"SHE TRULEY WAS LOVLEY KOOPA" Peachy commented, as memories of a female Koopa shown hugging Bowser played in her head. "YOU AND NADGRA WERE SO HAPPY TOGETHER" images then played of Bowser and Nadgra looking over the eight koopa children (The Seven Koopa Kids Iggy, Morton, Roy, Wendy, Lemming, Larry and Ludvig Von Koopa, along with Bowser Jr.) who were show happily digging into various toys laid around the floor, with the entire family laughing. "HAVING SUCH WONDERFUL CHRISTMASES TOGETHER."

"Well uh... that was before those kids moved... out on their own"

"THEY WEREN'T THE ONES WHO MOVED OUT ON YOU BOWSER, SHE WAS" Peachy pointed out. "NADRGA COULD NEVER STAND BY YOUR IDEAS OF EXPANDING YOUR EMPIRE, OR SPENDING SO MUCH TIME CONSTRUCTING TRAPS AND SCHEMES AND LEFT YOU ALL ALONE" Bowser actually looked down sadly, his claw making a fist as he heaved a heavy sigh. "DON'T WORRY THOUGH DEAR" She then picked him up by the lips and kissed him. "YOU WON'T EVER BE ALONE LIKE THAT AGAIN"

"R...really?" he quietly asked.

"BUT OF COURSE. YOU KNOW I FULLY SUPPORT YOUR PLANS AND WILL BE GLAD TO GET RID OF THOSE TROUBLING PLUMBERS JUST TO SEE YOU HAPPY" Bowser's tail wagged some at this as Peachy brought him closer. "JUST GRAB MY HAND AND PROMISE TO HELP OUT HOWEVER YOU CAN WITH THE CERMONY, AND THEN I WILL BE ALL YOURS."

"Like you even needed to ask" Bowser said beaming a happy smile as he stuck his hand out. Peach smiled happily as she grabbed that hand, leading to yet another gigantic pillar of light appearing all around the back of the mansion, before eventually dying down.

Emerging from the light, Bowser was shown drastically changed. First off his gigantic turtle shell was off his body, but he appeared as even bulkier, muscular frame. His now dark green skin was shown rippling with power biceps and triceps, as he stretched to show how muscular his calves were now as well. The Koopa king's face had changed as well, appearing more paler and skin toned, with dark brown hair running down it. The only item of clothing he now wore was a yellow cape in his back, which flapped along with his six pairs of black angel wings. Finally he had on a bright golden halo which took the shape of a crown.

"ALRIGHT" The angel Bowser then posed. "KING KOOPARFIC READY TO EXPIERENCE PURE ROMANTIC CHRISTMASSY BLISS WITH HIS NUMBER ONE GIRL" he then grabbed Peachy, lifting her up triumphantly.

"NOW NOW DEARY YOU'LL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO BE WITH ME AFTER THE CEREMONY. UNTIL THEN THOUGH I EXPECT YOU TO GIVE YOUR FULL ATTENTION TO SETTING EVERYTHING UP, UNDERSTAND?" He then nodded as he put her down. "AND TO KEEP YOU MOTIVATED" she then pointed up at Mistletoe above them, as she kissed him on the lips again.

"WOWEEE!" He cried out pulling away. "THAT WAS EVEN BETTER THEN THE LAST ONE!" He then quickly flew away from the house. "I MUST COMPLETE THAT CEREMONY! I MUST BE WITH HER, AND WITHOUT THOSE PESKY PLUMBERS! HAHAHA!"

As King Kooparfic flew, so did Peachy as she was shown flying into the kitchen again, this time spying Donkey Kong raiding the fridge.

"IT IS TIME, DONKEY KONG" Peachy said as DK's back was turned to her.

"Oh hey Peach. Just getting some Banana Fruit Cake" he then took out a banana shaped fruit cake and ate it with one bite. "Hmmm, I don't know why people complain about fruit cake. I felt that one was really quite great" he then turned to her, scratching his head. "Hey Peach did you do something, cause you look weird?" she then flew closer to him, dramatically flapping her wings as wind blew around her. "Oh I get it... you got a haircut didn't you?"

"YOU WILL SEE SOON ENOUGH" Peachy's eyes then glowed, looking deeply into DK's.

"Hey, what's with your eyes?" DK asked as hers suddenly stopped glowing. "Oh good it's gone. You were having some bad eye problems for a second"

"...LET ME TRY THAT AGAIN" Peachy's eyes glowed even brighter as she moved right in DK's face.

"Uh, is there a reason you're so close?" DK asked confused as she then leaned on him, her eyes startling to sparkle some. "Seriously if you're having eye problems you should see Dr. Mario. He could probably give you some... glasses or something."

Peachy then moved away from him annoyed. _'Ugh, the ape is too simple for our mind control to be affective' _Unit Ex thought. _"Oh well, he still cannot harm such a pure soul, so I just need to find a way to make him join our side". _Peachy then looked at DK going through the fridge again and thought for a second. "YOU...LIKE BANANAS RIGHT?" she eventually asked.

DK turned to her once more. "Well of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"WHAT IF... I WAS TO TELL YOU I COULD... GET YOU ALL THE BANANAS YOU COULD EVER WANT?"

"Even more than I have back on my home island?"

"YES. ISLANDS UPON ISLANDS WITH NOTHING BUT... BANANAS."

DK Gasps. "You mean like the mystic banana island of the hidden jungle continent?" Peachy looked around confused before shrugging, and then quickly nodding. "Okay now you've got me."

"YES, FOR IF YOU TAKE MY HAND YOU WILL GET ALL THE BANANAS YOU COULD EVER WANT, AND THEN SOME."

"Can I not get 'then some'? Cause that probably means I have to learn a lesson about not wanting to eat so many bananas, and I don't want that."

"UH... SURE." Peachy then extended her hand as DK grabbed it. A pillar of light erupted around the two but only lasted about 20 seconds. DK now had white fur, a yellow tie, dark brown wings and a simply regular halo over his head.

"ALRIGHT DUNKIN KONGIN READY TO GET HIS CHRISTMAS BANANAS! YAHOO!" He yelled out, quickly flying through the wall near the back door of the mansion, leaving a rather large hole in the back.

Peachy sighed. _"Well, I suppose even this simpleton will prove a useful sacrifice.'_ Unit Ex thought, as Peachy then looked around. _'They will all prove useful sacrifices, except you Ancient Minister. Now you won't have to be stuck with these "Smashers" any longer, and can be with your real family.' _

_"You are the devil!" Ominshar let at the top of his lungs. "Nothing but pure twisted evil!"_

_The Black Android Merely looked down at him. His gigantic twelve foot frame was easily twice the size of Ominshar, and his hands sparkled with twisted energy coursing through them. He then let out a mighty bellow which could be heard from all around the region as everyone turned their heads towards the beast. "You can call me what you want" exclaimed Sirtin, making a fist in front of the smaller robot. "That doesn't change what you owe me."_

_"You tricked me! You had said-"_

_"What I had said is irrelevant. The point is you bargained your soul and lost, and now it is mine."_

_"But... but what about my-"_

_"You want to know about them? Here is what happened" The dark Sirtin then moved his hand back and forth, conjuring an image in front of noble Ominshar. In that image three family units, a mother a daughter and son, were shown exploding into power, as Sirtin let off another dark laugh. _

_"YOU SAID NOTHING WOULD HAPPEN TO THEM"_

_"I said I would not harm them, but that did not mean I would protect them from others who would wish them harm." A chain then appeared around Ominshar's neck, as the beast tugged it, making him hit the ground. "Enough of that though. It is time you started paying off what you gave me." He pulled on the chain again, dragging Ominshar along the ground as pieces of him started breaking at the seams._

_Thou who tries bargaining with evil will get only pain, as the dark one only cares about fulfilling his own purpose._

_**From the Pages of E-Macin, Book 1.08 Of The Holy Circuit.**_

Around the Living room on the western side of the mansion (away enough from the front and back of the house so no one could hear what had just transpired) a tree was shown in the middle of the room. The hero of time Link was shown moving around the tree with a string of lights, hanging them up.

"Hmmm, I do not think that is the most proficient way of getting them on" Princess Zelda observed, crossing her arms. "Do you not think it would be wiser to try and hook shot them around the tree so they are more evenly distributed?"

"It's a nice idea princess but unfortunately it's not going to work" Link pointed out, looking annoyed at a corner of the room. "That's what Toon Link tried, which is why the last tree broke."

"Geez, I said I was sorry" the smaller link muttered to himself, as he was shown juggling ornaments in his hands.

"Well sorry isn't going to get this tree re-lighted" Link pointed out. "So if you want to help with that..."

"I am helping" Toon Link then put the ornaments down. "See I'm arranging the ornaments in alphabetical order."

"Why would we want them in alphabetical order?" Link asked.

"Fine numerical order then" Toon Link picked up more ornaments and started juggling them.

"I dislike being rude but I do not think Toon Link will be assisting us much with this project" Zelda then smiled some at Link. "However, I thought of a far more proficient way of hanging up these lights."

"Oh that's good" Link turned to her. "What might that be?"

"Allow me to show you" Zelda quickly transformed into Sheik. Using Vanish she appeared next to Link, grabbing the lights as she then jumped in the air. She then used Vanish, several times, hanging along the tree to string the lights together as she then disappeared to the other side to repeat the process. Sheik jumped back down to grab more lights from Link as in about a minute's time; the entire 20 foot long tree was lighted as she jumped right in back of Link.

"Incredible" Link said smiling at her as she transformed back to Zelda. "I didn't know you could use multiple vanishes so quickly."

"I've been perfecting that one" she smiled proudly. "Truthfully I was hoping to use it in a more... eventful situation but I suppose this endeavor is good too."

"Hey truthfully I'd rather you use it when you aren't in danger Zelda" Link said hugging her as she hugged him back. "And there's nothing wrong with doing it here"

"Well there is one thing wrong" Zelda pulled away showing her hands as there were several pine needles on them. "These needles are most likely going to scoff my gloves" she said before gently peeling the needles off.

"I could always get you some more if you wanted" Link suggested. "You know as a gift"

"We are not Secret Santas though" Zelda informed him.

"Hey, do you need to be a Secret Santa to give someone you love a gift?" Link asked.

Zelda blushed some as this, tossing the needles to the ground. "No I suppose not" she said before moving closer to him. "And you should know that..." her sensitive elf ears then twitched as she quickly grabbed Link. "Get down!" She yelled out. The two ducked nearly avoiding a sword swipe. The two looked to see a dark portal open in front them, Ganondorf fully emerging from the portal.

"Thanks" Link said glaring angrily at Ganon. "Didn't Master Hand get rid of all your Subspace Portals?"

"Feh, I was a general and leader of that hand far longer than he was Tabuu's puppet. I have far better access to their devices than anyone else" he sighs. "Though I don't know why I bother to use it, if you are able to sense it and duck in time."

"Cause you're stupid that's why" Toon Link observed, not even turning his head as he was shown juggling ornaments. "It's always "blah blah blah I'm going to kill you blah blah."

"It is getting rather tedious" Zelda said glaring at Ganon. "Can you not just leave us alone?"

"I suppose, for now at least" Ganondorf then handed her something. "But first this card, which I expect you to read."

"Let me see that" Link took the card from Zelda's hands and opened it. The two Hyrulians then quickly read it before turning to him. "Did you actually write all of this?" Link asked, narrowing his eyes.

"What? Is it wrong of me to ask you two to be happy with one another before your eventual demise?" Ganondorf asked.

Zelda pointed at him. "Everyone dies Ganon, including you. But we are going to live a long happy life with one another, and ensure you do not ruin the prosperity of Hyrule."

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. "You call me tedious? I have heard that line hundreds of times before princess. It is getting quite old" he then waved at him. "Still I meant what I said in that card. For at least this holiday season anyway" he then waved his hand summoning another Subspace portal which he walked in and disappeared.

The two adult Hyrulians looked over at where he left and then the card a few times before looking at one another. "You think this is another one of his mind games?" Link asked. "Like when he kidnapped Peach away from Bowser that one time and led us on a wild goose chase all around Hyrule and then just returned her later?"

"I would not put it past him" Zelda looked at the note. "Still... part of me thinks that maybe... there is something possibly... decent in him."

Toon Link then chuckled loudly. "Decent? Ganondorf? What next, Wario is going to donate all of his money to the poor? Pit is going to start worshiping the devil? Uh... Kirby going on the slim fast... diet?"

"Kirby's not fat" Link pointed out.

Toon Link bopped his own head slightly. "Oh yeah, duh. I should have said Dedede! That would have made more sense."

Link looked over at Zelda. "Anyway princess I really doubt..." Link then looked around confused.

"Is something wrong?" Zelda asked.

"I swear I'm hearing some wings buzzing around" Link observed taking out his sword. "I don't know from where though so-"

"SO WHY NOT JUST GO AND JOIN ME?" asked a voice as Peachy appeared flying above them. "FOR I CAN MAKE ALL OF YOUR HOLIDAY DREAMS COME TRUE" she then giggled some before her eyes glowed as the three Hyrulians looked up at her, as if in a trance.

Meanwhile R.O.B was shown rolling down the halls of the second floor hallway. He was rolling rather slowly though as images of R. near subspace bombs filled his mind.

_'No... cannot think of that' _he thought to himself. _'Even if I am the last of my kind I can still spread my... people's holiday cheer' _he then shook his head and looked around raising his arms up. "Happy Holidays Everyone" he said rolling past several of the rooms. "Happy Holidays Ike Greil. Happy Holidays Jigglypuff. Happy Holidays Prince Roy-"

"And a happy holidays back at you" R.O.B looked to see Samus descending the stairs to the second floor. She was shown wearing a dark blue jacket, with a black jacket over that. She also had on brown gloves, black boots, and a red snowcap as she smiled some at R.O.B. "What, you aren't going to wish me any good cheer?"

"Oh sorry" R.O.B quickly went over to her as Samus walked closer to him. "A Very Happy Holidays Miss Samus Aran."

"Thanks" She said as she then stretched her arm some before kneeling down and flexing her legs.

"So I... assume you are going soon, right?" R.O.B asked as she looked up and nodded. "Are you going to try and obtain your secret Santa present?"

"Nah, I already got that last week" Samus said, stretching her leg some before turning to him. "If you ask me, people who try and go out to get gifts on Christmas Eve. are some of the most brain-dead pinheads you could find on this side of the galaxy" she then smirked some. "Isn't that right Snake?"

A box was shown in the corner of the room. "Otacon, I am so going to kill you" Snake said over his codec.

"Uh... Snake if you threaten Otacon again you will be decommissioned as an agent" Otacon said trying to imitate Roy's voice.

"First off that won't work and second off I don't care" Snake then grumbled before he was shown going back up the stairs, still inside of his box.

R.O.B then turned to Samus again. "Well I am not sure I fully agree in your sediment but I also was fortunate in finding my gift ahead of time, instead of being involved in the rush of trying to get it last minute."

"Good man" Samus lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Though then again you had to get something for Ganondorf right? So I guess you didn't really have to get him anything, besides maybe the finger"

"Why would I give him a digit I do not even possess" R.O.B asked confused.

"Well not only because he's a jerk, but because he's the scum whose behind... you know".

R.O.B blinked a few times. "Oh yes well... truthfully I do blame Tabuu more for that then him but-"

"But he's still the one who pulled the trigger. The one who was there" Samus narrowed her eyes some before looking away angry. "And you don't EVER forget that person" she muttered out.

R.O.B's eyes blinked a bit before holding out his claw. "From my data you are talking about Ridley, correct?"

"You bet I am" she sighed before looking down at him, beaming a sad smile. "You know, we may have a lot of differences R.O.B. Between our different Genders, species, attacks, history, age etc. However, we do have one fairly big common link: losing the ones that meant the most to us."

"Hmmm, I have not really thought of it like that" R.O.B admitted. "Though in truth... I do not really like talking about it at all."

"I completely understand that" Samus put a hand to her heart, closing her eyes. "It's a connection that those who didn't go through it wouldn't ever fully get. Some people may say that having your parents divorced or them moving around all the time is the same, but there's a difference between folks who aren't around often, to never being able to see them again."

R.O.B then thought for a second, looking at Samus as she slowly opened her eyes again. "Can I ask... how you deal with it?" he softly queried.

"Well... in truth mine happen such a long time ago" she shuddered some. "I mean I still have so many vivid nightmares but you know that was part of my past just like... losing other members of my family. Ones that weren't officially blood but... I always thought of as" she then kneeled in front of R.O.B putting her hand on his shoulder again. "But there's something else that helped me through that even more."

"And... that would be?"

"Getting strong, and making sure it doesn't happen again" she then leaned closer and hugged him before pulling back. "We may not all get along that well sometimes and obviously we're all different but... in a way all of us "smashers" are a family right?"

"If you classify family as a group of individuals brought together to fought in a tournament, most of whom have at least reached an understanding of one another... that would count" R.O.B said before giving Samus a hug. "Is that what gives you strength to trudge on after losing so much?"

"Well it's at least one of the most important things anyway" Samus smiled some. "Because knowing I can protect those I care about and... make sure no one suffers like I..." she then looked at R.O.B "like we suffered."

"That is incredibly admirable" he said before moving away. "I just assumed your strength just came from how much you trained and your focus, but didn't know it was for that reason."

"Well like I said that's just one of them" She then moved away as well. "It is a very important one, especially around these holiday times when you know people have their families visiting them and..."

"Yes it's really hard thinking about being the only one around to celebrate my holiday."

"Oh well don't worry about that one" Samus reached over to rub the side of his face. "I heard CF talking to Master Hand about it actually when I was passing by the main room before. There I heard the hand's going to go around, and tell all the other smashers if they mind celebrating another holiday."

"Really?" R.O.B asked. "I did not hear that."

"Well he wants you to be the last to know so when he tells you, all you need to do is tell him how to celebrate it. But hey, I don't mind being a part of Meachimas." She rubbed her head some. "You know I think my old colony had a special kind of Christmas too but... I don't really remember what it was."

"Oh" R.O.B thought for a second. "What about the Chozo?"

"They never really celebrated any holiday truthfully. In fact I only really started celebrating since I came here and well, another reason I'm glad I'm a part of this" Samus then turned away and started walking downstairs. "Well later R.O.B. I'm going to go on a jog around the mansion so I'll be back soon. Let me know what happens with that Meachimas will you?"

"Sure thing" he called out before smiling to himself. "The idea of fighting for others in the place of your own family... seems like something I should of thought of before now. Especially since the smashers have been nice to me before this" he then rolled the other way. "Still I really appreciate them now that I... have to admit I don't have anyone else."

Samus was then shown walking down the stairs and heading towards the door. Before she walked out though she looked around, seeing a lot of Christmas card envelopes along the ground. "Strange, what are all of these doing here?" she then looked at one that had "To Samus" on it and picked it up and read it. "Dear Samus, I hope you have a very merry holiday season. I know your skills as a fighter are top notch but I want you to know, I think you're a top notch friend too. I'm so glad you've been opening up more since I've been a part of this tournament, because I think it's a lot better to be social, then on the sidelines simply observing others having fun. Anyway I don't want to prattle on so I just wish you whatever your heart desires this Christmas season. Love, Peach" Samus grinned some at this before putting the card away in her pocket. "Yeah I'm glad I opened up some too..." she then looked around confused. "Wait if these are Peach's cards why would she just lay them all around the floor like this?"

"SORRY I FORGOT TO CLEAN THEM UP AFTER I TRANSFORMED" Samus looked up to see Peachy floating above her before landed right in front of Samus.

"Peach?" Samus asked raising an eyebrow. "What's with the..."

"OH YOU LIKE?" She then spun around giggling. "I NEEDED TO GET MORE IN TUNE WITH THE HOLIDAY SPIRIT, AND SO DID THEY" Samus looked up to see three more flying angels above her.

The first was Princess Zelda. Like Peachy, she was wearing a dark blue dress with yellow petticoats and white high heel shoes. Her skin was glowing bright yellow though as her long auburn brown hair extended high into the sky. Her eyes glowed white as she was shown wearing crystal gloves and earrings in her now normal human ears. Finally she had majestic rainbow colored wings and a yellow halo above her head in the shape of a crown.

Then there was Link. The Hyrulian was wearing a bright blue formal shirt with a green jacket over it, dark green pants and boots. The master sword that was on his back was now shining yellow and had extended twice its normal size. Link's body was shown altering between glowing yellow, brown, blue and red, the colors his hairs kept changing between as well. He had dark green elegant wings, little Wolf ears, and a brown halo above his head.

Toon Link was essentially the same as regular Link, except he had a red jacket, a smaller master sword, a more steady glowing blond hair color, and two brown halos above his head. The main similarity between all three angels though was the expression they wore: simply bearing a big happy smile, as if incapable of feeling any other emotion besides joy.

"GREETINGS I AM PRINCESS ZELLIE HARCARIAN THE 4Th" The Zelda angel cordially waved.

"AND I AM LINKUS ANGEL OF TIME" The Link Angel stated.

"AND I AM LITTLE TOONY LINKUS ANGEL OF TIME" Toon Link's angel stated.

"Okay this is seriously messed up" Samus observed running to the other direction as Peachy appeared in front of her. "Please move" Samus ordered.

"WHY?" Peachy asked.

"I don't know what's wrong but you've obviously been possessed by something, or someone. Hopefully a figure Master Hand can quickly get rid of."

"WHY WOULD THERE BE ANY NEED TO GET RID OF ME?" Peachy moved closer to her, the other three angels landing in back of Samus.

"Look get out of the way" Samus raised her fist.

"COME ON SAMUS" Peach's eyes started to glow. "WOULD YOU REALLY TRY HURTING ME?"

Samus looked into her eyes and turned away. "No..." she admitted.

"THEN YOU SHOULD JOIN US" She then grabbed Samus's arms pulling her closer. "I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR PEOPLE, YOUR FAMILY AND YOUR FRIENDS" various flashbacks of the destruction of Samus's home colony at the hands of Ridley as well as Adam's death (from Metroid Other M) played out as the bounty hunter was shown shaking some. "YOU TRY AND PUT ON SUCH A STRONG FRONT IN THE FACE OF ALL THAT LOSS, BUT DEEP DOWN ALL YOU WANT IS JUST TO GO BACK AND BE WITH THEM AGAIN..."

Samus looked into Peachy's eyes; her own started to glow as tears fell down them. "I just want to have a normal family. To not have to think of all of them as just... memories" she softly whimpered out.

Peachy tightly hugged her, before wiping away the tears. "THEN YOU WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO BE WITH THEM ONCE MORE". Peachy looked seriously in her eyes. "IF THERE'S ONE THING I KNOW IT'S LOSS, AND I PROMISE THAT IF YOU TAKE MY HAND YOU WILL BE WITH THEM ONCE AGAIN."

Zellie nodded. "THAT'S RIGHT. PEACHY HAS TOUCHED ALL OF US AND OPENED OUR EYES. THIS WONDERFUL PROCESS HAS SHOWN US THE TRUE PATH TO A PEACEFUL, HAPPY HYRULE."

"TO A WORLD FREE OF PERIL OR EVER BEING DESTROYED EVER AGAIN" Linkus pointed out.

"AND A WORLD WHERE I AM TREATED AS AN EQUAL HEROIC LINK, BUT NEVER HAVE TO GROW UP TO BE DULL" Little Toony Linkus commented.

Samus looked all the angels before nodding, and holding out her hand. "I'll do anything I can to get them back. To see them again."

"WE WILL GIVE YOU THAT" Peachy then grabbed her hand as a light was shown swishing around Samus, and in a few minutes she had transformed as well.

Like Peachy and Zellie Samus was wearing a dark blue dress with yellow petticoats and white high heel shoes. He blond hair was not kept in a ponytail but retained its length, going straight down her hair. Samus's skin glowed dark purple as her eyes glowing a piercing white, various ancient Chozo and Metroid hieroglyphics tattooed all over her body. She had two pairs of wings, ones of a giant chozo and the other dark black purple dragon wings like her arch nemesis. The symbol of a Metroid was shown forming a halo over her head as she smiled and hugged Peachy.

"SAMMIE ARANIS REPORTING FOR DUTY" the Samus Angel chirped out before moving back, beaming the same smile Zellie and the Linksus had. "I'LL HELP OUT MY FAMILY ANYWAY I CAN, SO I CAN FINALLY REUNITE WITH THEM THIS CHRISTMAS"

"OH DON'T WORRY YOU WILL" Peachy lightly tapped her head. "SO YOU FOUR GET OUT AND GET WHAT IS NEEDED FOR THE CEREMONY. THERE ARE STILL MANY OTHERS THAT NEED TO JOIN US". The group nodded at this as they were shown flying away from the mansion.

_'Are you sure this is right Unit Ex?' _A voice inside Peachy asked. _'That woman is just like us. She has lost so much that is near and dear to her, and been put through various kinds of trauma. Is it right to lie about returning her people, so we can get ours back?'_

_'We've been over this Unit Eo' _Unit Ex's voice was heard inside of Peachy's mind. _'There is only one way of securing all of their wishes. After all Samus will be able to reunite with her family, where she is going.'_

_'Not in the way she thinks though.'_

_'If the way they think, had bothered seeing us as more than just obstacles to blast out of their way until it was too late, we wouldn't even need to do this" _United Ex pointed out. _'Enough talking though. Time to find more to complete the ceremony' _Peachy merely nodded at that and flapped her wings, her eyes still glowing but a happy peaceful smile on her face.

_There are those who did not embrace the light in which they received. There are those who tried running away from what it tried showing to them, what it tried imparting. One such case was Keybal, who rushed away at alarming speeds, once he had seen the chosen energy heading towards him..._

"AND IF YOU JOIN WITH US NOW, WE WILL ENSURE THAT YOU TWO ARE NEVER IN DANGER OF EVER BEING SEPERATED" Peachy promised, holding out both of her hands.

Popo looked up into her glowing eyes, a few tears coming to his own. "That would be so great" he cried out before extending his hand to grab Peach. "That's the only thing me and Nana need."

"Well that and to build the greatest snowman ever" the Pink Ice climber stated, also crying some as she grabbed Peachy's hand. "But being with Popo forever does sound like bliss."

"DO NOT WORRY: ALL DREAMS WILL BE ACCOMPLISHED WHEN EVERYONE JOINS, AND EACH WILL BE BLISSFUL, ESPEICALLY YOURS" Peachy stated as the two were shown glowing before her, light appearing around the side of the lawn, blowing back part of a snow fort the two had been working on.

_"Please, do not choose me!" Keybal screamed out as the light continued focusing down on him. "I am not a chosen one! I do not deserve the gifts I will receive!" Of course he knew what he said was only partially true. Keybal was a noble, quiet soul without any kind of an ego to speak of. One who always did try dismissing most compliments giving to him. However that was not the true reason he did not want to step into the light..._

"Okay, what's going on around here?" Master Hand asked, as he was shown looking at various angel smashers flying around in the backyard, placing decorations along the ground. "Bro, get in here!"

"You jingle belled?" Crazy Hand popped in (wearing a Santa's hat) as he was shown ringing a red bell. He then looked over at Master Hand. "Hey, you didn't jingle bell!"

"Did you do this?" he asked pointing over at the winged smashers. "Invent some kind of new wing item and not tell me about it?"

"Well that sounds like something I'd do, but it isn't" Crazy Hand then held out a finger. "The Mystery of the Winged Smashers. The only way to solve it is to give me a detective hat, a chair, and eight random suspects. Oh, and also some egg nog, cause I love me some egg nog."

"...No, we transform these... things out of it smashers, and then trace the energy trail of whoever did this-"

"WHY DO THAT?" The two looked to see Peachy right in back of them. "I AM RIGHT HERE, AND THIS IS BEING DONE FOR THE GREAT CEREMONY. SOMETHING YOU WILL HELP WITH, NOT HINDER" her eyes then glowed some as the two hands starred over at her.

"What's... going on?" Master Hand asked, glowing and in a bit of a daze himself.

"This must be that Christmas magic that annoying Computer generated snowman sang about" Crazy Hand said, also looking as if he was in a daze. "No wonder they kept overplaying those unamusing Best Buy ads."

"YOU ARE RIGHT ON ONE REGARD: THIS IS THE TRUE HOLIDAY SPRIIT" Peachy then flew over to Master Hand. "I KNOW THAT YOU WANT ALL THE SMASHERS TO SIMPLY GET ALONG WITH YOU, AND FOLLOW ALL THE COMMANDS YOU PUT FORTH. SO THIS CAN BE THE BEST POSSIBLE YUELTIME EVER. I CAN HELP YOU WITH THAT." she then looked over at Crazy Hand. "AND THE ANGEL HOST WILL..."

"Turn every drop of Christmas snow that falls down, into Frosted Flakes cereal? So I can go snowboarding with my friend Tony the Tiger and still have a balanced breakfast?" Crazy Hand asked hopefully.

"... YES, THAT WILL HAPPEN" she said, still smiling as she extended her hands. "ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS GRAB MY HANDS, AND YOUR WISHES WILL ALL COME TRUE." The two simply extended their index fingers to Peachy who grabbed them as a tremendous light came upon them.

_'Excellent, even the other hand will be transformed' _Unit Ex thought within Peachy. _'Master Hand had been touched by Subspace, so he would not be immune to this transfomration. And it seems despite not having absorbed Subspace Energy directly, Crazy Hand will also become part of the host. Which means accomplishing our task will be all the easier...'_

_The main reason why Keybal did not step into the light was that of fear. The bot was horrified at the ideas of how he would change once he was given the holy aura. Of how he would never be able to be with his family again, if he would truly be able to ever communicate again with ones not chosen. However there was a bigger fear that eclipsed all the others; the fear of what if he was unable to do what was needed. That the light was wrong when it chose him, and that his entire kind would suffer for it._

Light died down around a door in the third floor of the house. And after a couple of minutes, something emerged from the light. What had once been King Dedede was now something else. Though he still appeared to be a penguin, he was now a lot skinnier, and had black feathers instead of blue ones. He wore a darker redder jacket and Santa's hat over his head, as well as black boots. The penguin glowed a bright blue, before taking out a pink plushy hammer, which had little wings on the sides of it. His back also had some rather large white wings, which flapped a few times in the breeze. And finally above his hat he wore a halo in the shape of a crown floating above his head.

"ALRIGHT, KING DEEFREEFREE IS COMPLETE" the Penguin angel said before smiling some at Peachy. "THANKS SO MUCH FOR SHOWING ME THE LIGHT DARLING"

"OH, NO PROBLEM" she said still beaming a grin identical to the one he wore. "REMEMBER THOUGH WE NEED YOU FOR THE GREAT CEREMONY, SO PLEASE-"

"OH NO PROBLEM" Deefreefree flapped his wings as he was shown hovering above the ground. "IF IT'S TO LIVE IN A KINGDOM WHERE ALL MY SUBJECTS ADORE ME LIKE I ADORE MYSELF, ONE NOT POPULATED WITH THINGS LIKE TAXES OR GLUTTONOUS PUFFBALLS, AND THEN I'LL GET ON THAT RIGHT AWAY". He then held out his hand, throwing several things out of his cape. Those were revealed to be waddle dees, which had simple white wings and glowing white halos over their heads. "ME AND THE WADDLIINGS WILL HAVE THAT FINISHED WAY BEFORE CHRISTMAS COMES AND ROLLS AROUND. AIN'T THAT RIGHT?"

"SIR, YES SIR!" cried out the angel waddles, as they and King Deefreefree flapped out an open window and towards the backyard.

"OKAY, THAT LEAVES ONE LEFT ON THIS FLOOR" she said before flapping her wings a few times, appearing in front of another door. She then knocked on it a few times. The door open as Mewtwo was shown looking at her. "GREETINGS" she said waving friendly at him.

The Psychic legendary merely narrowed his eyes. "You are not Peach" he said simply crossing his arms.

"OF COURSE I AM" Peachy blinked a few times. "I'M JUST-"

"Being possessed by what I can assume are an entire gaggle of various spirits" Mewtwo's eyes then glowed some. "Which possess a quite familiar energy inside of them."

"THAT IS SIMPLY JUST PART OF MY NEW ANGELHOOD HOST" Peachy explained her eyes starting to glow as Mewtwo looked into them. "AND WE WOULD BE DELIGHTED IF YOU JOINED OUR CAUSE, TO MAKE THE BEST HOLIDAYS ONE COULD EVER EXPIERENCE."

"I have no problem with one enjoying the holidays, but not in the way you are going about it" Mewtwo's eyes then glowed as he held out his hand. "If you think I would be taken so easily, you are mistaken."

"YOU ARE PUTTING UP QUITE A RESISTANCE" Peachy admitted her eyes continuing to glow as they started beaming brighter. "MORE SO THEN OTHERS I'VE TOUCHED. STILL, YOU WILL GIVE IN LIKE THEY DID, ONCE YOU FIND OUT WHAT I AM OFFERING."

"Or what you tell them you are offering anyway" Mewtwo then made a fist and wound it back. However he found himself paralyzed, unable to move his hand forward. "Why... why can't I..."

Peachy giggled. "SILLY MEWY, YOU CANNOT HIT WHAT IS PURE. I KNOW YOU WOULD NEVER WISH TO TRULEY HARM ME."

"I am just... trying to..." Mewtwo's eyes stopped glowing blue as they were shown glowing white some.

"ENOUGH ABOUT ME THOUGH, WHAT ABOUT YOU?" She then put her arm on his shoulder. "YOU NEVER WERE ABLE TO ENJOY THE HOLIDAY SEASON WHEN YOU WERE GROWING UP BECAUSE OF HOW YOU WERE TREATED" she said as flashbacks of a growing Mewtwo being forced into a cage and locked up, danced around his brain. "YOU NEVER KNEW WHAT FRIENDS OR FAMILY WERE DURING THAT TIME, AND WERE UNABLE TO TRULEY EXPRESS YOURSELF."

"That... is..." his entire body started shaking. The psychic actually stopped floating along the ground for one of the first times in his life and landed on the ground, falling back some as Peachy grabbed him.

"DO NOT WORRY, IT IS MY JOB TO MAKE SURE YOUR CHRISTMAS WISH AND DESIRES ARE FUFILLED" she said lightly stroking the side of his face. "I CAN GIVE YOU YOUR CHILDHOOD BACK, THE HAPPINESS YOU DESIRED, YOU TRULEY LONGED FOR." Mewtwo then looked into her eyes, inching closer as she extended her other hand. "ALL YOU NEED TO DO IS GRAB MY HAND MEWTWO. PLEASE, FOR YOURS AND EVERYONE'S SAKE."

"... Very well" he whispered out, his shaking hand grabbing Peachy's as light was shown enveloping him as well.

_Keybal continuing rushing at great speeds along the jungles of the island. He rushed through the trees, the undergrowth, through every bush and even the electronic, poisonous vines. All he knew was that he did not want the light to reach him, that he still felt he was not worthy. That did not matter to the light though. It followed him through every step he treaded across, ever jump far holes he was barley able to clear... Keybal found himself eventually cornered by the light as he cried out again. "Please I... I am not worthy of you!" he yelled before being enveloped by the holy light. Once touched, he saw the reason for why he was chosen, and what he must do. Keybal was filled with a happiness most could not experience. However there was a stronger realization then his duty, or even the true extent of his gifts._

The prince of Atlea starred confused at the site above him. In the dining hall he saw Peachy and several other figures which soon surrounded him. One was a pair of miniature polar bears, one having blue fur and the other pink. They sparkled a mix of the two colors, with matching yellow halos. They had one small wing on each side of their body, and a giant wing connecting the two together. The Ice Climbers Popo and Nana, who now called themselves The Icy Pair of Popory and Nanally, spun happily and giggled to themselves.

To Marth's left side he saw another pair of angels. The two hands Master and Crazy Hand did not wind up changing too much. Their gloves now glinted gold, and they now had an intricate pair of lines around their bodies separating where their fingers were, but basically remained the same. However Master Hand, now Masterio Handlight, had bright platinum wings flapping on his side and a gold halo over his middle finger. Crazy Hand, aka Crazzio Handlight, had wings that sparkled every color imaginable (and ones he had just made up), but a similar gold halo that rested above his middle finger,

And finally in the back of Marth there was another angel. What had once been Mewtwo was now at least two times smaller than the legendary psychic. It appeared to be a young, flying white cat Pocket monster who giggled happily as he spun his now very long and twisted tails around, making various shapes with it. The cat's eyes glowed white as incredibly large for his size wings perturbed from his back, with three white halos hanging from the top of his head. Mewtwo, or Mewy 2, giggled some more as he moved back and forth in the air as Marth simply gazed at him.

"LOVLEY, ARE THEY NOT?" Peachy asked flapping her wings before descending in front of Marth. "AND YOU ARE ALSO ALLOWED TO JOIN OUR HOST TO COMPLETE OUR GRAND CEREMONY"

_'There is something incredibly odd about this' Marth_ thought to himself. _'Then again I'm still unsure of all their various Christmas traditions. Perhaps this is a new sort of game. They do seem quite content.' _He then shook his head some and tried moving past Peachy. "Sorry but I kind of have to be back in my own kingdom-"

"DO YOU?" Peachy's eyes then glowed some starring into Marth who stopped moving and simply looked at her. "YOU DESIRE TO RULE YOU'RE LAND WITH YOUR LOVED ONES, YET STILL FIGHT WITH YOUR FRIENDS RIGHT?" Marth just looked at her and nodded. "IF YOU JOIN WITH US YOU WILL FIND A WAY YOU CAN DO BOTH."

"Do... both?" he asked confused. "But Atlea's so far away-"

"TO NORMAL MORTAL SENSES, YES. HOWEVER TO US, IT IS NOT THAT FAR AT ALL. AND THAT WAY YOU WILL NOT EVER HAVE TO ABANDON YOUR DUTIES, JUST TO CONTINUE STAYING HERE."

"I... was raised as a prince" Marth thought as various memories of his childhood passed through his eyes. "Raised to protect my homeland, and to guide over it for future generations."

"YOU CAN DO THAT AND STILL BE A SMASHER. SIMPLY GRAB MY HAND, AND YOU WILL SEE HOW" Peachy extended her hand right in front of Marth. The Prince smiled at her and extended his as light soon surrounded the two.

After a few minutes the light died down and a figure emerged from the light. What emerged was not an Atlean prince, but an angelic princess. Marth's normal feminine hair glowed now a brighter shade of blue as it extended past his now broader and wider hips. His hands and feet grew more lithe, softening some and became quite delicate. His/her eyes were now a darker shade of blue with a cute little nose and painted lips framing his face. Though Falchion was still on his back, it glowed a yellow color within its sheath. Besides the beautiful yellow wings and glowing gold halo above his/her head, Marth's most notable change was his attire. He/she was now wearing a dark red dress which extended to his her knees, black stocking and blue high heeled boots. He/she also had on golden wrist and ankle cuffs which glistened as much as the rest of his skin.

The Prince (now princess) looked at his/herself confused. "WHY... DID I BECOME A GIRL?" he/she asked.

"DOES IT MATTER?" Peachy asked gently patting his/her shoulder. "YOU CAN STILL RULE YOUR KINGDOM AND BE WITH SHIIDA AS A PRINCESS, RIGHT?"

The Marth angel nodded. "RIGHT, AND NOW MARY ATELLIS CAN HAVE MORE FUN BEING SISTERS WITH ELICE, AS WELL" she then giggled some as Peachy giggled too. "BUT FIRST WE MUST COMPLETE THE CEREMONY, CORRECT?"

"OF COURSE" Peachy said putting her hands behind her back. "THERE IS STILL A LOT THAT NEEDS TO BE DONE."

"DO NOT WORRY" Mary Atellis then curtsied some before moving back. "I SHALL ASSIST HOWEVER I CAN, AND I AM SURE EVERYONE ELSE HERE FEELS THE SAME" the other angels simply nodded at this as the group took off through a nearby window, as Peachy just looked over at them and smiled happily.

_For he now knew that when you are chosen, you can never escape. The holy light chooses who come across it, just as ones who choose to seek it out. There is no running from its glimmering justice..._

_**From the pages of Spac-Rab, Book 2.21 Of The Holy Circuit**_

The camera then panned to R.O.B who was shown rushing in the forest right in front of the mansion, looking around concerned.

"Samus!" R.O.B called out as he was shown rushing through the woods concerned, holding out his claws in front of him. "Samus are you there?" he asked again, turning his head around. _'Where could she be?' _he thought. _'Hmmm perhaps she simply entered through the back door. Though for some reason I suspect there is some... sort of other reason why she-'_

Suddenly R.O.B was knocked down again as he fell to the ground. "Hey man watch where you're running around" said a voice, revealing to be Sonic (bundled in a large blue coat) pointing over at him. "Only true blue can go at those kinds of speeds, and stay aware of all his surroundings."

"Oh, a thousand pardons" R.O.B quickly got up looking over at Sonic. "I did not mean to bump into you."

"Yeah I know, and I don't like holding gripes so all is forgiven" Sonic then quickly sped around him. "So what are you doing out here anyway Robbie?"

"Looking for Miss Samus Aran" he stated. "She specified she was going on a walk a couple of hours ago and would be back shortly, but I have not seen her around the mansion and-"

"Pfft, you're worried about Samus?" Sonic asked chuckling some. "Dude, I'm pretty sure she can take care of herself. As well as most any other guy in the house" Sonic then pointed at himself. "Though I would just rush around her like everyone else at such high speeds I'd never be caught. Cause that's how Sonic plays the game."

R.O.B eyes glowed a bit, indicating a smile as he looked over at Sonic. "You are correct Sonic The Hedgehog" he said moving his head around. "I am sure she will turn up soon. In the meantime I would like to wish you a most happy holiday season."

"Yeah Merry Christmas and the others back at ya" Sonic said looking around some. "Matter of fact, I got something for ya." He then sped around a few trees before rushing back, holding a wrapped box in your arms. "Here you go, robo pal" he said giving R.O.B the present.

"For me?" R.O.B asked confused. "Wait we are not secret Santas."

"So?" Sonic asked. "I can give what I want to whoever I want" He then looked away. "Besides I heard Mario is also trying to give everyone a gift this year. No way am I going to let him outshine me."

"You are still trying to rival him?" R.O.B asked confused. "I do not see the reason for that."

"Well it goes back many Christmases ago where Nintendo and Sega fought the great platform wars, which soon engaged the entire video game system..." Sonic then chuckled some before turning back to him. "Eh, just kidding. I just think it's more interesting trying to compete with others you know. Helps keep me in top speed."

"Well as long as there is nothing harmful about such a rivalry, I suppose there is nothing wrong with it."

"Hey I don't have anything "harmful" for anyone here" Sonic pointed out. "I outdo Mario and out speed Falcon, but I don't have any dark intents behind it or anything. Just for fun."

R.O.B. then scanned him some before moving back. "Even me?" he asked. "I know you commonly go against robotic creatures and well..."

"Hey I don't prejudice just because you're a bot" Sonic pointed out. "That's like saying all humans are bad cause Eggman's evil." Sonic blinked a few times. "Why, do I come across like that?"

"Well not really though in truth... this is the first time I remember us talking for an extended period of time" R.O.B admitted.

"Oh well that's my bad then" Sonic gently patted his shoulder some. "I'll try and fix that in the future since you seem like an interesting dude to chat with" He then moved behind R.O.B smirking some. "In the meantime though I have to try and sneak everyone else's gift at supersonic speed before I'm caught."

"Why?" R.O.B simply asked.

"Cause that makes it more fun" Sonic simply replied taking off at high speeds. "Later Robbo" he called out.

R.O.B waved one claw at him. "Everyone here is so different yet" he then looked at the gift in his hand. "So many seem to care, more than I would have ever calculated. I wonder-"

"Whoa, what are you doing floating around?" Sonic's voice was heard yelling out. R.O.B blinked a few times confused as he quickly rushed over to where he heard the voice. Hiding behind a tree, he then looked to see Sonic in front of the mansion, with Peachy flying above him.

"Since when does the Princess fly like that?" R.O.B asked himself scanning her. "Wait that isn't just her. It's..." R.O.B's eyes then went as wide as you could possibly expect as he was then shown backing away into another tree. "No... that... that isn't possible."

Meanwhile Peachy was shown smiling holding out her hands in front of Sonic. "GREETINGS SONIC" she said in an overly perky tone waving at him with one hand. "I HOPE YOU ARE INTERESTED IN JOINING OUR ANGELHOOD HOST".

Sonic rubbed his head some. "Why does that sound familiar?" he asked himself before looking Peachy's eyes. "Look I don't know what you're doing like that, but..." suddenly Peachy's eyes started to glow as Sonic starred into them.

"YOU DESIRE FREEDOM OF EVERYONE ABOVE ALL ELSE" Peachy stated in a warm, gentle tone moving closer to Sonic. "THAT EVERYONE CAN JUST RUN AROUND AND BE HAPPY WITHOUT HAVING TO WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING."

"Well yeah... how else are you going to life live?" Sonic asked as his eyes were shown glowing some.

"THERE WILL BE NO OTHER WAY TO LIVE ONCE WE COMPLETE THE GREAT CEREMONY" Peachy said, her wings expanding some. "WE WILL GIVE THE GIFT OF FREEDOM TO ALL THE SMASHERS, AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU HOLD NEAR AND DEAR TO YOUR HEART."

"Sounds... too good to be true" Sonic said his eyes still glowing.

"IT IS NOT. ALL YOU NEED IS TO GRAB MY HAND, AND BELIEVE" Peach extended her hand. In a microsecond Sonic grabbed it as a light appeared around the two. R.O.B turned away for a minute before looking back in shock at the sight that had befallen him.

The now angel Sonic stood before Peachy. His quills had become short triangles again (as they had been before his Dreamcast Makeover) his eyes dark brown instead of green. His shoes had been replaced by buckled sandals. He had simple short white feathery wings, A gold halo, A toga, And a gold harp.

"ALRIGHT, TRUE BLUE SONICBOOM HEDGEANGEL HAS ARRIVED!" The new angel declared spinning around. "AND HE'S READY TO LIGHT UP THAT RITUAL AT SUPER SONIC SPEEDS"

"THAT WOULD BE MUCH APPRECIATED" Peachy then looked up, seeing the sun was starting to set. "THERE IS STILL QUITE A BIT OF TIME, BUT I WOULD LIKE EVERYONE TO AT LEAST START GATHERING TOGETHER."

"WELL THERE IS ONLY ONE LEFT RIGHT? I'M SURE YOU CAN HANDLE THEM, WHILE I GO HELP SET UP" True Blue sped off at incredibly high speeds, even knocking Peachy back some.

"MY OH MY IT IS NICE SEEING HIM SO EAGER" She said, wiping her dress and giggling again.

R.O.B Looked at this site in shock. "I... have run the calculations at least a hundred times and it... still comes up the same" he muttered. "But that is impossible... they were..." he then shakes his head. "I must find out the truth" he then moved behind the tree heading over towards Peachy.

Peachy turned to him and happily cheered. "I WAS WAITING TO SEE YOU AGAIN" she said before hugging him tightly. "WE ALL WERE" she said, still beaming a large smile.

"Who... is we?" R.O.B asked looking into her eyes.

Peachy's eyes then turned white, as she moved back speaking to him in a different voice. _"Surely you can't have forgotten us by now, great one."_ The voice called out.

R.O.B also moved back, his entire body twirling around to indicate the shock he was feeling. "Unit... Ex?"

_"Who else would it be, my minister?" _Unit Ex stated before moving Peachy's hand to point at her body. _"Then again, I am far from the only one inside this form."_

_"Affirmative" _called out another voice within Peach which seemed to shock R.O.B even more. _"We are all inside this body, and all cannot wait until we can truly be among you again."_

R.O.B then moved closer. "Wait... Unit Eo as well?"

_"Unit Eo, Unit Qualo, Unit Beta, Unit Gamson, everyone our glorious minister"_ Unit Ex's voice was heard within Peachy before twirling around. _"Do not worry: we have only temporarily taken this body. Soon we will once again be in our original forms with you."_

"But you... you..." R.O.B then thought back to various other R. exploding as a couple drops of liquid came to his eyes. "You... passed on" he said sadly. "It is... impossible for you to be speaking to me."

_"If we had died normally, then yes you would be correct" _A Flashback showed various ROBs exploding having been attached to Subspace bombs all throughout the planet. _"We never blamed you for donning the robes and serving Tabuu, our glorious Minister. He had taken over our people and the only way to save them was serving him." _We then see R.O.B in his Ancient Minister ensemble, looking over the site of all the explosions sadly. _"You had never guided us wrong before, and we knew if there was a chance of saving us... you would do so."_

"But... but I didn't" R.O.B said sadly, more liquid pooling down his face. "I had tried following Tabuu's orders, even sabotaging them but in the end every one of you..."

_"Like I said we do not blame you at all" _Peachy's hand moved over R.O.B's face, wiping away his oily tears as Unit Ex continued speaking. _"Obviously no one could have saved us. Since those so called heroes just allowed us to die, so they could save themselves."_

R.O.B then moved away shaking his head. "The... smashers didn't-"

_"Your "smashers" allowed an entire race to go extinct. They defeated Tabuu, but only after everyone one of us but you had been destroyed." _A flashback then show's Tabuu exploding after having battled all the smashers deep within his Subsapce realm. _"When Tabuu was killed, your world restored itself correct?"_ R.O.B nodded at this_. "However we were not restored, nor even allowed to reach the Auto-Afterlife."_

_"The Subspace bombs we all clung to trapped all of our souls in Subspace!"_ Another voice cried out within Peachy. _"We were stuck there for over two years. TWO YEARS! Our spirits collided with the dark energies and were tormented by its evil power!" _A flashback showed various spirits crying out within subspace as the glow around them flashed dark red. _"But did we ever receive help? Did any of your so called friends drop by to see what had happened? NO! WE SUFFERED! WE WERE IN A STATE OF TORMENT WHERE WE PRATICALLY BEGGED FOR DEATH BECAUSE OF-"_

_"This is not the time for such anger" _Unit Ex's voice interrupted him. _"Yes we suffered, but that suffering has ended. And by the end of the night, we will be made whole again."_

"But... but that is an impossibility" R.O.B commented holding out his arm.

_"No it isn't actually"_ Unit Ex clarified, using Peachy to point in back of him. _"In the backyard of this mansion we are setting up for the Ceremony R.O.B: For this is the 2000th Anniversary of Meachimas, which means we can initiate the Full Holy Sacrifice Ritual."_

"The Full Holy..." R.O.B's eyes blinked a few times before pointing at them. "You... you cannot do that. You do not have the..." he then remembered Sonic being transformed into an angel and gasped in horror. "You... you are going to use the smashers as a sacrifce?"

Peachy's head nodded. _"Correct"_ Unit Ex sighed. _"Your group turned their back on us. And one practically exterminated our entire clan. Now it is time to return the favor."_

"NO!" R.O.B yelled out in horror. "You can't kill them!"

_"They are going to be sacrificed for the greater good"_ Unit Ex explained turning away. _"Once we have found the final one who has yet to transform, we can complete our ceremony. And then... we will be a family again, father."_

"Please you can't!" R.O.B tried grabbing Peachy's dress with his claws. "There has to be another way-"

_"I know you are attached to them father"_ said Unit Eo's voice as Peachy was shown lightly pushing him back. _"And I can see why. Most of them truly are good people. I... really wish we didn't have to sacrifice them either but... Ex is right: It is for the greater good. We cannot suffer anymore and... we are giving them what they want." _

Peachy then turned away once more, flapping her wings as she took to the air. _"Now if you'll excuse me there is still one last person to turn. I have been saving this one last for a reason. For if anyone should be sacrificed, it must be HIM" _Unit's Ex's voice commented before Peachy giggled and took off into the sky, heading towards the mansion.

"I... I have to stop this!" R.O.B said as he took off for the backyard. "Before they all die!"

_The Old Scribes have lost what it is needed to complete the Full Holy Sacrifice Ritual. Some say it is because they wished to hide so future generations would not try such a thing. Others say God himself does not wish for it to be done once more. However my work and toiling has paid off: I have torn through page after page of the scroll and have found what is needed to complete the ceremony. We all already know the basics: The Holy Mechanical Lights being placed in a circle around the ground, a constant electrical current running through the sacred totems. Positioning the Island Dial hundreds of yards in the air, so when the light arrives it will be able to transfer to those involved so they may get what they desire most. However, it is the sacrifice that has eluded our kind for so long. Deep down it may be because we thought we knew what it was, and did not wish to say it out loud. However that is only one possible competent._

_I have found the other one, which is why I am ready to embark on a quest for it, for the 1,000 Anniversary of Meachimas. To bring peace and prosperity before we ring in the eighteenth cycle..._

_**From The Pages Of Emailuel, Book 10.11 Of The Holy Circuit Version 2.**_

R.O.B hurried as quickly as his servos would take him towards the backyard. Though it was still snowing some, he was able to tread over the fallen white powder at a decent speed. It only took him a few minutes to reach the backyard, as he looked around horrified at the site in front of him.

Nearly every single smasher was shown flying around giddy, soaring through the air. Some were positioning a gigantic dial several hundred meters above the ground in the middle of the backyard. Others were shown wiring tall constructs that lite up when Charitablezard (The Angel Charizard who was now fully silver with two sets of dark red wings, a smaller set of teeth without any fangs, a more round and softer head with a glowing red flame halo that looked similar to his flame tail) and King Kooparific spun around, igniting the spires as some of the other angels clapped at that.

"ALRIGHT, TIME TO GET THE SPARK GOING FOR THIS" said Pikacute (The Angel Pikachu who was slightly smaller than he was before, with ruby red cheeks, a shiner coat to his yellow fur, a less jagged tail. And a small pair of white angel wings and a lightning ball over his head that formed into the shape of a halo) yelled out as he flew on top of one of the spires, keeping a constant charge of all the nearby spires with a thunder attack.

"LET ME HELP YOU" said Pichie (The Angel Pichu who was similar to Angel Pikachu but even smaller, had four glowing yellow rings, and a tail that was straight ending in what appeared to be an exclamation point) who stood on another spire, shocking it as well. Soon Lightning was shown charging through all the spires.

R.O.B moved closer to the group. "They've... already set so much of it up" he mumbled to himself before waving his claws. "Everyone please! Stop this! If you go through with this you're going to die!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Falcry Lombarabird asked, flying closer to him. "WE CANNOT STOP UNTIL WE COMPLETE THE CEREMONY."

"But if you do that you will be sacrificed!" R.O.B screamed out looking up at them. "Trust me I know whose responsible for this and-"

"DON'T A WORRY SO MUCH" Maringel Maringel flew closer to him, smiling happily. "WE'RE ONLY DOING THIS TO FUFILL ALL OF OUR A CHRISTMAS WISHES."

"What?" R.O.B blinked a few times confused.

"YEAH IT'S SIMPLE" Captain Falcosity (The Captain Falcon angel who was shown wearing an all-white variation of his normal racing attire, though without his helmet or visor so you could see his glowing blond hair and blue eyes. He also had on brown boots with jets on the bottom of them, one set wings that literally vibrated at such incredible speeds they seemed invisible, and another that were bird shaped and made of fire. He also had a little flaming halo above his head) looked down at R.O.B. "ONCE WE COMPLETE I'LL BE THE FASTEST RACER IN ALL OF THE COSMOS, AND CAN SPREAD HOLIDAY CHEER ON THE BLUE FALCON TO THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE."

"HEY, I'LL STILL BE THE FASTEST" True Blue SonicBoom Hedgeangel pointed out. "AND I'LL BE SPREADING FREEDOM TO EVERYONE WHO WANTS A LITTLE TASTE"

"AND I'LL GET TO SPREAD TO EVERYONE THE TRUE STRENGTH A SWORDSMAN" called out Ikson Grelite (The Ike Angel who was shown shirtless with black pants and brown boots, gigantic white wings that easily spread the length of five bodies. His masculine features has been chiseled to almost the point of perfection as his wild blue hair danced wildly through the wind, making all the female angels swoon some. He had a gigantic version of Ragnell on his otherwise naked back and two bright halos above his head). "TO EVERYONE HERE, AND EVERYONE IN MY WORLD AS WELL."

"THAT'S RIGHT" Mary Atellis said floating next to him giggling. "ALL OUR WORLDS WILL BE CONNECTED SO WE NEVER HAVE TO LEAVE OUR FAMILY EVER AGAIN."

"But if you do this you're all going to leave your family" R.O.B explained. "This is one of my people's ancient ceremonies! If you fulfill you'll all die!"

"WE'RE DOING THIS TO PREVENT DEATH" called out Sammie Arannis smiling down at him. "YOUR PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BE REBORN, AND SO ARE MINE. THEN WE NEVER HAVE TO FEEL LONLEY EVER AGAIN."

"But your people aren't..." R.O.B then looked to see all the angel's smiling faces, as their eyes glowed some. "No they've... reached the point of no return now" R.O.B realized sadly. "I cannot stop them so... I must try and stop Ex and the others from doing this" R.O.B then saw all the smashers flying around laughing, as he sighed. "I am so sorry this has happened to you my friends. But I promise, I will not allow you to die."

"WHO A SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A DEATH?" queried War E Money (The Wario Angel who resembled a gigantic flying, naked, dirty pig with small little wings on his back and a brown ball that was supposed to represent a Halo). "I'M A DOING THIS TO BE A RICH! RICH I A TELL YOU!"

"I... even wish you to be around later to tell me that" R.O.B said solemnly before quickly rushing back into the house. Meanwhile, near the backdoor Ganondorf was shown looking around confused.

"Where have those fools gone off to now?" he asked himself, looking around. "The woman should at least be gathering everyone to be caroling or baking some sort of concoction at this point. Did they all vacate outside?" Ganondorf then looked out the window seeing the angels working amongst themselves, laughing happily as they continued constructing a circle of spires. "Huh, something about that seems familiar..." he said before looking at the angels. "What exactly has happened to them?"

"DON'T WORRY GANNY, YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON." Ganondorf then turned around and saw Peachy floating in front of him, smiling happily. "ONCE YOU JOIN THEM THAT IS."

"Feh, I may indulge in some holiday traditions, but I would never subject myself to such ridiculous fair as that" Ganondorf pointed outside before pointing at her. "Also, I only allow the woman to call me that infantile nickname. I will not permit anyone else to speak it."

"BUT IT IS ME GANNY" she said flying closer to him. "YOU'RE THE LAST MEMBER WE NEED TO TRANSFORM, SO YOU CAN JOIN THE ANGELHOOD TO COMPLETE THE CEREMONY."

"And why would ever think I would join something called the..." Ganondorf shivered some "angelhood exactly."

"OH YOU'LL SEE SOON" she then flew right in front of Ganondorf, her eyes glowing as she peered closer into his dark, cold eyes. _'Odd, I didn't get anything from him' _Unit Ex's voice was heard inside of Peachy. _'He isn't like the ape that's too simple to have his mind altered so-'_

Without warning Ganondorf used his mighty Warlock Punch to hit Peachy right in the face. She then tumbled along the floor a few times before smashing into the steps several yards away, knocking a wreath that was on the steps, so it fell on her head. "That is my answer" Ganondorf said flexing his hand. "Though I must thank you, whoever you are, for giving me an opportunity to do that without being scolded by anyone."

"BUT... BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE" Peachy said, getting up and rubbing the scratch mark that was on her angel face. "I AM... ABSOLUTE PURITY. YOU CANNOT DENY ME."

"First off, the woman is purity, not you" Ganondorf said walking closer. "Secondly, do you really think the lord of all darkness would hesitate to strike someone just because they are good, if he had the chance to smote them? Of course not" he crossed his arms. "I am simply using Peach to my own end which is why I allow her to annoy me with her requests. You however are not her, so there is no reason I need to hold back."

"OF COURSE..." the smile that had been on her face since she had since turning into an angel finally disappeared, revealing an angry frown as she pointed at him, speaking in a different voice.

_YOU WOULD BE THE ONLY ONE WHO WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO CONVERTED! EVEN THOUGH YOU NEED TO DIE FAR MORE THEN ANYONE ELSE!"_ An angry cry bellowed from Peachy.

Ganon simply shrugged. "I have heard that line too many times to even be amused by it at this point. But why exactly do you think I need to die so much?"

_"BECAUSE YOU KILLED US!" _Yelled out Unit Ex from Peach's body. _"IT IS ONLY BECAUSE OF YOU THAT WE SUFFERED IN THE FIRST PLACE, SO YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE TO FALL MORE THEN ANYONE ELSE HERE!"_

"I've racked up quite the body count in my life" Ganondorf replied in a bored tone, not even changing his expression at hearing the different voice. "You're going to have to be more specific."

_"DIE YOU MONSTER!" _Yelled out a third different voice from Peachy as she charged at Ganondorf at high speeds. The lord of all evil simply used his Flame Choke to intercept Peachy, grabbing her by the throat, and then slamming her on the ground rather harshly.

"Whoever you are, it is clear you are not a fighter" Ganondorf observed, dusting his cape off. "I presume you use all you power into transforming others, but do not have any strength whatsoever of your own" A voice inside Peachy's body screamed and tried striking him again. Ganon merely ducked and then elbowed her in the face as she was knocked back once more. "This means you stand no chance against someone like me."

_"GRRRRRRRRRRR!"_ Howled a voice inside Peachy's body.

_"STOP!"_ yelled out Unit Ex, holding out Peachy's arms. _"Once we obtain our bodies, we can always come back and annihilate him, as a group. We do not need someone so impure for the ceremony anyway."_

"What are you talking about anyway?" Ganondorf asked seeing R.O.B quickly open the door as he was shown standing in the middle of the room, recharging (his version of breathing heavily) as Ganon turned his attention towards him "Oh so the automaton also wasn't transformed" the Gerudo noted. "Was he also not pure enough to see your light?"

_"HOW DARE YOU!"_ Yelled out Unit Eo's voice in Peachy's body. _"FATHER IS EASILY MORE WORTHY THEN YOU COULD EVER UNDERSTAND! YOU BETTER NOT DARE TRY PUTTING HIM DOWN AGAIN."_

"Father?" Ganondorf looked confused at R.O.B. "You had children?"

"Not in the... traditional sense" R.O.B stated before looking over at Ganon. "We of the Refined Operatic Bicle cannot give birth to children. but we can create them in our own image."

_"When we had a people anyway" _Unit Ex's voice was heard calling out. _"Something you and Tabuu robbed us of" _he then spat in Ganondorf's direction.

"Hmmm, so the spirits that invaded the toad girl's body are ROB bots then" Ganondorf realized looking over at Peachy. "That would explain why you are so cross at me. Though to be fair, I was simply following orders."

_"LIAR!" _Yelled out another voice within Peachy. _"You enjoyed seeing us off ourselves! Seeing our leader unable to stop anyone from blowing themselves up, with your infernal subspace bombs! You would have done it without Tabuu, just to further your own ambitions!"_

Ganondorf rubbed his chin. "Hmmm, I cannot deny anything you have stated" he said as Peachy tried reaching for him again before being pulled back.

_"Enough"_ Unit Ex's voice was heard, holding out Peachy's hands. _"We are not going to sully this holiday anymore with attempts at violence. All we need to worry about is completing the ceremony. Alone, we can make sure Ganondorf does not stop our proceedings so we can-"_

"You need to stop them!" R.O.B cried out. "Please, a lot of the smashers are really nice. They're good people who... helped me feel a lot better today" R.O.B then recalled speaking to Captain Falcon, Samus and Sonic before and holding out his claws. "You can't just let them be sacrifices."

_"Just because they were nice to you for one day does not mean they can be excused, especially if it just out of the charity of the season"_ Unit Ex pointed out. _"One day does not make up for the years we toiled."_

"But it wasn't just one day though" R.O.B pointed out. "They accepted me after I explained why I fought against them, they allowed me to become a smasher and... helped fill a void I felt after losing you."

_"There will be no need for there to be a void though"_ Unit Eo pointed out as Peachy lightly rubbed R.O.B's cheek. _"We are doing this so we can be together again, remember?"_

"No I... don't want to be together under this sort of circumstance!" R.O.B pushed Peachy's hand back some with his claw. "If the price of having you back is... losing them then... it is too great a cost."

_"Hmmm, I guess it's rational you would think that"_ Unit Ex stated. _"You have been with them so long you have bonded with them. And them opening up to you today just cemented that even more. Still, we are not just doing this for you, but for all our people."_

"Pardon me for interrupting, but just what exactly are you even going on about anyway?" Ganondorf asked. "I am hearing talk of sacrifice this and getting people back that, but it does not make any sense."

_"Of course it wouldn't to you"_ Unit Ex made Peachy look at him annoyed. _"Only those of our order know the full details of the Full Holy Sacrifice Ritual. A monster like you would never know our tribe's customs."_

"Hmmm, the name actually does sound familiar though" Ganondorf rubbed his chin. "I do remember reading something about some sort of sacrifice in one of your tombs. Before we of the Subspace Emissary had to annihilate your ancient floating island anyway."

_"YOU BEAST!" _A voice in Peachy yelled trying to reach over and attack him again. _"I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!"_

_"Enough Unit Err"_ Unit Eo's voice was heard saying. _"Do not waste anymore words on him."_

"I wasn't even talking to you though" Ganondorf turned to R.O.B. "If you're they're leader you should know what this is all about, correct?"

R.O.B sighed. "Once they complete the pedestals and spires and set the sundial down, they will then feed the sacrificial energy into the circle they have dug. If enough energy is properly absorbed, it is said they will be granted one wish, but only on specific anniversaries of Meachimas."

_"Minister what are you doing?"_ Unit Ex asked annoyed. _"Why are you telling him about our ceremony?"_

"Because I'm trying to stop you" R.O.B reminded him.

_"You can't possibly be on his side!" _Unit Err's voice yelled.

"And yet he is" Ganondorf moved closer. "I do not care much for the smashers, but I am not going to allow you to sacrifice them during their season festivities. At the very least, I need to take out hero of time and Hyrulian girl myself, not have it done by some other force."

_"We frankly don't care about what YOU want"_ Unit Ex pointed out.

"What about the other smashers though?" R.O.B asked. "If they had known what was happening they would have helped us out beforehand. The only reason they didn't was because they were attacked first by the Emissary. By the time they knew what Tabuu was planning, all of you were already gone. You can't possibly think of sacrificing so many good, unsuspecting people!"

Unit Eo then sighed._ "Sorry R.O.B but it must be done" _Peachy then smiled again. _"However there is an upside: they will be getting all of their heart's desires."_

"No they won't!" R.O.B cried out. "You lied to them about the ceremony. They think it will bring their worlds together, net them profit, increase their speed and spread Christmas cheer! That it will bring their family's back, when it will just be ours! You lied to every single one of them about what this is!"

_"Actually that is not entirely true_" Unit Eo stated moving Peachy's hand. _"There is... one we did not lie to."_

"And who would that be?" R.O.B quickly snapped back.

"Me" a voice softly replied. Ganondorf looked in shock to see Peachy fall to the grounds, her wings retracting as her eyes glowed the normal colors of the Mushroom Princess.

"...Peach?" R.O.B asked moving closer to her.

"Is this another one of the robot's tricks?" Ganondorf asked. "Trying to make us believe you've taken back control of your body?"

"No I... asked them if I could borrow it again" Peach said as she knelt down, looking at R.O.B and smiling. "So I could convince you to let this happen."

"What?" R.O.B pointed his claw at her. "Peach please snap out of their control. If you know what they're trying to do-"

"I know and I support it" then then hugged R.O.B tightly, rubbing his back. "I was thinking of the greatest gift I could give to you for Christmas Robbie. I had thought I could try baking you something you would actually be able to digest or maybe knitting you something that would keep you warm but... what better gift could I give then actually getting your family back to you?"

"But... it will be at the cost of your life... of all of the other's lives" R.O.B said shaking some. "That is too great Peach."

"Please do not worry about us" she said grinning widely. "We're all going to a much better place. After all this is a great wonderful act. Giving your family a second chance at life and letting you reunite with them. This will net all of us access to heaven" she then looked at him blissfully. "We'll be able to be happy together there and... you can be happy with your family here. It's win win."

"How can you say it's a win though!" R.O.B cried out. "You're going to die Peach. Do you really want that?"

Peach looked down and slowly nodded. "Actually... I do" she whispered out. R.O.B looked at her shocked as Ganondorf leaned closer to the mushroom princess. "I lost my parents years ago and it hurt so much to... be apart from someone you cared for. I... vowed I would never let that ever happen again. At first I thought I could just protect people forever but in truth... I can't even protect myself a lot of the time. Then I realized that I just needed to make sure everyone was looked after, eveyone was taken care of and happy. And when it was time for one of us to go then... we could all go together."

"That's... that's crazy!" R.O.B cried out.

"I know" Peach sighed sadly. "I didn't think it would happen for a long long time from now but... if we have to die to keep your family from suffering, it's a good trade off." R.O.B just looked at her shocked as she lightly kisses his cheek. "Yeah I know that's what you would think. What... everyone would think which is why I never said it out loud. I couldn't before but... now that it's happening there's no point in hiding it right?"

"But... but everyone else does not know" R.O.B commented. "None of them know about what will happen when the ceremony completes, right?"

Peach shook her head. "No they wouldn't. But I promised, or at least angel me did, that we would all get our greatest desires. The great holiday gifts one would receive. And... that is where everyone will be able to find what they seek above everything else. That is why I wanted them to become who they truley desired, show them a taste of the heaven they would recieve before we go there forever." She then thought back of all the others flying around happily and smiling. "They needed to accept the transformation to do so but... they all should leave this world feeling as joyous as possible, right?"

"What about... the other's lands?" R.O.B asked. "You guys have family... friends over in different world... even different realities."

"Oh don't worry. That's why we have Masterio and Crazzio Handlight for" Peach said, pointing out the window at the two angel hands, their index fingers glowing. "Remember they connected all of our worlds, so they can also connect this ceremony to all of them. Remember Robbie there are thousands of you guys who were taken so we're going to need to equivalent that out."

"No you don't!" R.O.B quickly wheeled away from her turning to Ganondorf. "I don't care she says, that is not Peach" R.O.B whispered over to Ganondorf. "I compute a zero percent possiblity she would agree to such a horrendous plan."

"That is because she does not see it as horrendous" Ganondorf said, actually smirking some. "She sees it as right and just. She intends for everyone to find their dreams in the afterlife, which is why she would consider sacrificing everyone as part of this ceremony."

"But... but Peach would never do anything like that!"

"Actually" he then looked closer into her eyes. "Yes, she really would" Ganondorf then chuckled some to himself. "Hmmm, looks like I got my Christmas gift after all. Never expected I would receive it in that way."

"What are you talking about?" R.O.B asked confused. "We shouldn't be laughing now. We should be stopping them."

Ganondorf rubbed his chin some. "Hmmm I do not know if they can be stopped" memories of going through various scrolls were shown in Ganondorf's head as his past self-looked through the information. "Wait hold on" he then held out his hand. "I think I..." he then sighed annoyed.

"You think you what?" R.O.B asked desperately.

"When all of this is said and done, do not state that I was the one who resolved this conflict" Ganondorf threatened at R.O.B. "I will not have my name tarnished in such a fashion."

"Huh?" R.O.B just looked perplexed at this.

Ganondorf then moved forward in front of Peach. "Put the robots back on" he said before picking her up by the shoulder. "I wish to speak with them."

Peach looked at him sadly. "Sorry but... they don't want to talk to you though... I really wish you would consider joining us since I'm sure you could find your own paradise-"

"I have a different proposal" he then grabbed Peach's neck tightly, twisting her arm as well as he smiled darkly. "You get them to come back, or I snap you like a twig."

"WHAT?" Peach and R.O.B both yelled out.

"As I stated before they have no true power in your body against someone such as me" his grip began tighter as Peach yelped some. "And you are also in no position to stop me" he looked into her eyes. "The possession of the robot's souls has weakened you quite a bit woman. You don't have the energy required to try fighting me off."

_'What is he doing' _R.O.B thought confused before blinking. _'Is he going to force them out of Peach's body? Even if he does, that won't stop the ceremony from happening.'_

"Ganon please" Peach cried out some. "You're hurting me-"

"Don't give me any lip woman, as you were the one perfectly fine with letting a few dozen at least commit suicide." Peach then looked down ashamed. "So if you want your little robot friends to live, you will make them speak with me."

"O... okay" Peach said softly. Her eyes changed colors as the wings appeared behind her back. Ganon's grip held firm however as Peachy tried struggling away from him. The more she struggled however, the tighter Ganon simply held her.

_"Fine, what exactly do you want then?" _Unit Ex asked.

"A thought occurred to me" Ganondorf said pinning Peachy's body against the wall as she continued trying to struggle out. "That deep down, you might be as dark as I am."

_"WHAT?" _Unit Err yelled out. _"How could you possibly compare us, to YOU?"_

"That you would allow innocents to be sacrificed when there was another solution" Ganondorf stated, turning his head a bit. "Remember that I read some of the ruins of your people's history. You want to know what one of the ruins I read was? The other ingredient needed for some sacrifice, which I would surmise to be the one you are going to try enacting."

_"There is no other ingredient"_ Unit Ex firmly said. _"Actual bodies or conscious souls are the only things that can possibly fulfill the needs of the Full Holy Sacrifice Ritual."_

"That is not what Emailuel said though, right?" Peachy and R.O.B both looked shocked at him. "What? I told you I had read some scrolls before the island's destruction. And I know there is another possible source of power you can use: Concentrated mass of physical energy. Whether it be dark, light, or neutral, as long as is powerful and focused it can also be sacrifice fuel."

_"What energy are you referring to?" _Unit Ex asked.

"The energies of Subspace naturally" Ganondorf said with a confident smirk. "I am sure you are familiar with them."

_"OF COURSE WE ARE!"_ Unit Err yelled out. _"It is because of those energies we all tortured and tormented during our stay in that horrible place."_

"Well then really the one you should be getting vengeance on is Subspace, not us, right?" Ganondorf then put gently put Peachy down, still keeping a tight grip on her throat. "If you simply use the energies of Subspace you would not need anything else right?"

"Wait, how would you even obtain Subspace energy though?" R.O.B asked. "After Tabuu's destruction all the subspace portals were closed."

"I guess no one told you that I've been keeping a few" Ganondorf flashbacks to stepping out of one to strike at Link and Zelda. "I was the commanding general of Subspace and figured with Tabuu destroyed and Master Hand just a puppet, I naturally assumed control of whatever they had left to use."

Peachy's eyes glowed a bit and sighed. _"The memories of Link and Zelda... do recall you had such things at your disposal" _Unit Ex commented. _"However, it is still not enough needed for the sacrifice. Don't forget we need our souls to transfer into our actual physical bodies, otherwise we would just go back into Subspace."_

"You robots are quite foolish" Ganondorf rolled his other hans. "You are not made of flesh like the rest of us, but mere machines."

_"I will kill you!"_ Unit Err's voice was heard again as Ganondorf just pushed Peachy back into the wall.

"Though I am insulting you, I am also making a point. If you were constructed, you can simply be constructed again" Ganondorf pointed around. "Aren't the rumors of that gigantic oaf Santa, that he crafts toys using his magical abilities and then spreads around the globe or galaxy, delivering gifts to whoever has been deemed worthy of receiving them?"

"THAT IS TRUE" Peachy said smiling some. "SANTA IS SO GREAT AND HE ALWAYS KNOWS JUST WHAT I-"

Ganondorf used his other hand to cover Peachy's mouth. "Stop talking, I am not done" he then removed his other hand. "As I was saying you have all the smashers as your puppet angels right? Simply have them construct versions of your old body, use the energies of subspace to transfer your souls into them, and everyone wins. You are allowed to live, and so are the smashers. Correct?"

R.O.B's eyes were shown glowing some. "That... actually makes quite a lot of sense" the automaton said his eyes glowing some. "I did record all the schematics of everyone as another way of remembering you, so we can reconstruct your bodies just the way they were before.

_"Would such a thing actually work though?" _Unit Ex asked. _"The conditions of the full holy ritual sacrifice have never been altered so much. For all we know this will-"_

"This will simply be" R.O.B stated moving closer. "I am not going to allow you to sacrifice everyone son, especially now that there's a different option."

_"We have no way of knowing it will work or not though"_ Unit Ex stated.

"Have you actually witnessed the other full holy sacrifices working for yourself?" R.O.B asked.

_"No but... the scrolls say-"_

"I know what the scrolls say! I was the minister and have read them over more times than you ever have!" he then pointed over at Ganondorf. "The offer he is giving to you will be the one you will take, otherwise you will be exorcised out of Peach's body when Ganondorf kills her."

Unit Ex gasped at this. _"You're... bluffing, right father?"_ Unit Ex starred into R.O.B's eyes_. "Right?"_ he said in a small voice.

"I have run through all the calculations, and there is a good possibility of stopping them from completing the sacrifice if you are taken out of the picture" R.O.B stated. "Since the ritual will not work if the wish is going to be debated, and since there are those desires who contradict others, it will not go through."

_"But... you would kill her?"_ Unit Ex asked, pointing down at Peach.

"I do not wish to, but if one should die for the sake of everyone else, then it is an acceptable loss."

_"What about us? Do you think we are an acceptable loss? Don't you want us to-"_

"I do want you to live!" R.O.B yelled out, pointing his claw right in front of Peachy's face. "But I will not let you take anyone's life in the process." He then brought his claw on Peachy's face. "Besides I remember Peach, the real peach, praising one thing about this season more than anything out: the idea of a Christmas Miracle. Of working hard and obtaining a goal that seems impossible, that makes everyone happy. Something that you have to believe in order to achieve." R.O.B pointed at Ganondorf. "And I believe in his plan."

_"But he's the monster who killed us all!"_ Unit Err screamed.

"Maybe, but he came up with a way to overturn your deaths, and spare the others lives. This makes him far more in the right about this then you."

Peachy then stared blankly into R.O.B's eyes, then back into Ganondorf's, seeing the two just look coldly. _"Very well then"_ Unit Eo was heard sighing. _"I suppose we do not have a choice in the matter, right?"_

_"Eo!"_ Unit Ex called out. _"How can you agree with this?"_

_"I'm with father: if there is a way to save everyone's lives without anyone having to die, we should take it. It may be risky, but so was this entire plan to begin with. What's more risk going to hurt?"_

_"But..."_ Unit Ex was then heard sighing some. _"Fine, I can see it would be useless arguing. We shall go with your plan" _he then used Peachy's hand to point at Ganondorf. _"But if you are lying then we will torment you for all eternity, somehow."_

"Yet another line I have heard too often to comment on" Ganondorf said bored as he finally let go of Peachy. "Tell your transformed servants of the new plan, and have them learn from R.O.B how to build your bodies."

Unit Err was then heard laughing. _"Ha what's to stop us now from-"_

Ganondorf then grabbed Peachy's neck again. "Do I need to hold you like this throughout the entire procedural?" he asked.

Unit Ex sighed. _"No Err, forget it. We... have to follow this plan now"_ Peachy's eyes then looked over at Ganon. _"Please... let us go_" he whispered as Ganondorf let his grip of Peachy go once more.

"Just remember I will be around you to make sure you do not try changing around our arrangement" Ganondorf stated as Peachy slowly nodded at this.

Soon after the arrangement was made Peachy flew above the rest of the angels. She then asked some to stop working on the set up of the spires and dial, and instead construct bodies for the R.O.B's. The angels just giggled at this news and without any kind of complaint, went to work. Soon they had set up a line of construction having been given parts by the two hand angels. Working at a speed that would make many elves jealous, the angels spun around gears and hammered in bits and pieces together, soon forming various R.O.B bots along the ground that were placed all around the area the spire was going to be set up.

Making sure the two were constructing the bodies and letting the other angels know of a new energy that was going to be sacrificed instead, R.O.B and Ganondorf watched over the bots being constructed before their eyes.

"Hmmm, this feels rather familiar" Ganondorf said turning to R.O.B. "Like we were working with the Subspace Emissary again."

"Yes, except this time we're doing something positive" R.O.B said actually smiling some.

"Though ironically enough, this time you actually appeared to be more forceful" Ganondorf commented as Angels were shown painting the R. gold and silver colors. "Even your "children" did not seem to see through your bluff."

"Well as a "parent" I suppose if I impose enough of my will, they will have to obey what I say" R.O.B said before turning to Ganondorf. "Still do you think this will work? That my family will actually regain their full bodies without anyone having to die?"

"Why? Do you think differently?" Ganondorf asked annoyed.

"No it's just... peculiar hearing something like that from you" R.O.B observed.

The lord of all evil sighed. "Exactly, which is why once this is over, you are going to tell everyone this was the woman's idea, not mine."

"But... it was yours though" R.O.B pointed out. "I thought you would want credit for-"

"For what? Coming up with something that saved everyone? Having an idea that made everyone's lives better? Actually coming up with a Holiday Miracle?" Ganondorf grimaced some. "I will not have this act of charity tarnish my reputation, understand?"

"Uh if... that's what you want" R.O.B said as the two continued to watch the angels construct the R.O.B bots. Soon, thousands of them had been constructed around the entire area as R.O.B sighed. "Okay I suppose it is the moment of truth time." R.O.B then moved over to Peachy, holding out his claws. "Are you ready for this?"

Peachy nodded. _"We've been waiting for what feels like forever to gain our bodies back." _Unit Ex's voice called out. _"It took years and a lot of pain to open Subspace so we could even get here."_

"Well I wish you luck in obtaining the bodies you so rightfully deserve" he said, twisting his head. "Just remember not to-"

Unit Ex sighed. _"We won't have anyone else go into the circle, so long as this works" _The angels were all shown outside the areas. It was now dark out as only angels illuminated light, showing the pedestals and spires that had been created as well as the empty R.O.B husks around. Pit Paulina (The Pit angel who actually looked like a golden pit with four wings instead of two and a halo with the insignia of the Skyworld goddess on top of his head) held up the Sundial, moving it right into the middle of the circle.

_"It is time then"_ Unit Eo stated, before Peachy tightly hugged R.O.B. _"See you on the other side father" _she said as Peachy was shown glowing brightly. Hundreds upon thousands of light balls then flew out of her as Peachy slowly transformed fully back into the original Princess Peach.

"Huh" said Peach, her entire body shaking as her eyes started to close. "Is... is it working?" she muttered out. Through her point of view she saw light balls fly into the circle as energy course around them. Then her body fell limp. R.O.B and Ganondorf looked shocked as Princess Peach fell down in front of them, knocked out cold.

_There are those who have read all the ancient tomes, who have served our lord their entire life, who have gone to every mass and special ceremony, and still do not believe in the greatest miracle. The ones who do not believe in the Full Holy Sacrifice Ritual claim it is impossibility. That even those who have obtained powers from the Light could not claim a miracle from it. A miracle like our first son Mecihma being born from an ancient star, and then constructing us in the image he found on our island. The miracle of the Ancient Isle we live on even floating through the sky, without being propelled by some sort of technological, or even mystical force that we can see. The miracle of our first tomb existing in the -20 Cycles, many years before we were ever constructed. They believe such things are not miracles but mere acts of god we could never accomplish on our own._

_It has been said though if you teach a man to fish, he will fish for life. So if you show and teach a miracle, you can continue granting the impossible no matter how many are against it._

_**From The Pages Of Winds Vista, Book 12.33 Of The Holy Circuit Version 2.**_

"Peach? Peach?" Various blurry images were shown wobbling around, appearing quite blurry as well. "Peach, are you up a?" A voice was heard gently asking.

"Mar... Mario?" Peach eyes slowly opened. She looked around her, seeing she had been laid in her bed in the middle of her room, wearing her light pink night gown. She then saw Mario on a chair next to her, gently rubbing her hand as he smiled at her.

"Glad to see you awake again" Mario said before hugging her tightly.

Peach blinked a few times confused. "What... what happened?" she asked, looking up at him.

The Nintendo mascot rubbed his chin. "Well from what they a said, you passed out after the last of the a spirits left you, so I take it you want to hear what a happened to them right?"

She nodded several times. "Yeah did..." a couple of tears trickle down her cheeks. "Did everyone..."

"Relax a Peach" Mario gently flicked the tears away from her cheek, lightly rubbing it. "Everyone's a fine. All the a R.O.B's made it back into their bodies, without a hitch as I am told."

"You... you sure?" she asked as Mario then nodded. "That is... so great" she then wept some, Mario taking out a hankie and wiping her tears. "They really deserved to be reunited with R.O.B and... not having to suffer anymore."

"Well he certainly a looked happy to see them" Mario then recalled the various R.O.B bots forming around R.O.B as they all hugged him tightly as he eagerly returned their hugs. "You really delivered quite the Christmas miracle this time around, Peach."

"Yeah I..." Peach then thought back on the other smashers transforming into angels and gasping some. "Wait what... what happened to everyone else? Did they all... change back?"

"Well yeah after that a ceremony was complete, that angel light left us and vanished" Mario rubbed his head. "Truthfully a lot of the details on what I did like that are kind of fuzzy. I remember agreeing, flying around, constructing stuff but... not really much else."

"I... see..." Peach then looked down sadly, shivering some.

"What's a wrong?" Mario asked lightly rubbing her back.

"Well it's... you know... what I did to everyone and..."

Mario thought for a second and sighed. "Yeah truthfully from what I heard there were quite a few complainers after the whole thing was over with."

A flashback then detailed a lot of the smashers in front of the mansion, earlier in the morning (Christmas morning to be percise) looking rather irritated.

"Seriously why did that light angel thing transform me into a flower?" Ivysaur asked rather annoyed. "Couldn't I have become some sort of venomous poisonous Venus Fly Trap monster or something?"

"Ha, yeah and it was a pink flower at that" Squirtle said laughing some. "Seriously man, is that your secret fantasy or something? Becoming a pink flower? Should I have picked you a bouquet as a gift and-"

"Oh shut up!" Ivysaur then shot a few razor leaves at Squirtle who was shown running away from him.

"Hey hey, enough guys" The Pokémon Trainer (also known as Fire Red) got between the two beasts. "Seriously, can't you be happy to be normal again and not attack each other?"

"He called me a flower lover!" Ivysaur whined.

"But you love flowers" Fire Red pointed out.

"Well now everyone is going to think I love them in that way, which I don't!"

The trainer scratched his cap some. "What... way is that exactly?"

"You know the... oh never mind" Ivysaur mumbled at the ground. "Seriously, how did that even happen anyway?"

Ness walks over to him. "Well from what I gathered the energy that those spirits had, went into Peach and a part of that transformed us into angels because of... some sort of subspace fusion of sorts" he shrugged. "I don't know, dosen't make sense to me either. Then again the whole turning into trophies from Subspace also confused me so, Subspace is just weird I guess." The earthbounder then sighed some. "To be honest though, I'm kind of going to miss being able to fly around on wings. That unlike being turned into trophies, was really cool."

Lucas turned to him and nodded. "I thought so too, but if you are in need of flying, I did buy you something this year that could help with that."

Ness then went over to the pile and picked up his gift, tearing it to reveal a hover board. "Alright, a hover board! This looks like the one Jeff's father made but with a much better paint scheme" he then jumped on it, riding around and laughing. "Check me out everyone, I'm on board with getting this Christmas back in full swing" he said, Lucas actually chuckling some at this.

Marth looked over at him annoyed, and then looked down embarrassed. "Ugh, how can they just move on so quickly from what happened?" he asked.

Ike walked closer to him. "Come on man, everyone promised not to say anything about you..."

"Yeah I know, but seriously WHY?" Marth pointed at himself. "Why did I turn into a girl?" he pointed at Ike. "Do I look girly to you?"

"Well that Tiara you wear doesn't really help" Ike admitted.

Marth pointed at it. "This was a gift from my sister, okay? Is there something wrong getting a gift from your sister?"

"Well Mist never gave me a crown so..." Marth grimaced some as Ike backed away. "Sorry man, but seriously sooner or later you're going to look back and see the humor in what happened."

"Yeah you would say that becoming Mr. Sexy shirtless angel... guy" Marth grimaced out.

"You thought I was sexy?" Ike asked as Marth took out his sword. "Okay I'm going away now" Ike said quickly turning away, and walking off.

Meanwhile Snake was in the corner of the room inside of his box again.

"Okay seriously, did you guys find out any Intel on what happened?" he asked within his box.

"Nothing you don't already know Snake" Otacon reported. "Still no exacts on just how the angel energy was able to transform all of you, or the specifics of this supposed ceremony."

"On the plus side, I was able to get some very cute pictures" Mei Ling was heard giggling, as she was shown looking at little Merc Davy (aka Solid Snake Angel who had regressed to only appearing 5 years old, wearing a white shirt, black shorts, sneakers, and a black headband. He chewed a piece of a lollypop in his mouth with small white wings and a Halo in the shape of an exclamation mark over his head) in various different angles. "I especially like the one where-"

"You better give those pictures back!" Snake snapped.

"Tsk tsk Snake, do you want to be reported again?" Mei Ling giggled once more. "Seriously though we won't tell anyone else."

"Oh yeah, like you guys are SO reliable" Snake said rolling his eyes.

Samus (wearing her coat again) tapped on the box a few times. "Are you going to be in your little play box forever, Davy?" she said taunting him.

"Okay I'm out" he then removed the box, getting up and looking at her. "What do you want?"

"Merry Christmas" she said as she handed him a box. Snake quickly opened it, as he was shown holding a pair of headphones.

"You do know I already headphones right?" Snake asked.

"Ah but these are galactic noise cancelling headphones. They can mute any sound from reaching your ears, even implanted ones."

"Hmmmm" Snake then put on the headphones, looking around and not hearing a peep before taking them off. "Okay these are useful. So thanks I guess."

"No problem" she then crossed her arms. "What about my gift though?"

"Uh... yeah uh...I was on this mission and..." he then sighed as he took out a wallet, handing her a few crinkled up hundred dollar bills. "Look sorry I tried finding what you want but then the whole angel thing came."

"Well if it had come you know weeks ahead of time and we had only reverted now, I might justify that as more of an excuse" Samus pointed out. "Seriously, you don't shop last day for gifts you have to buy at a store."

"Hey no one tells Solid Snake what he can or can't do, except maybe Roy sometimes" he then waved his hand. "So yeah uh spend that on yourself however you want" he then smirked some. "Maybe you can get an actual dress, instead of having to become an angel, to look more like a woman."

"I don't dress like that for a reason you know" Samus said annoyed before looking around. "Still I think that whole experience was worthwhile..." she then looked through the window seeing various ROBs playing in the snow with one another as she smiled some. "And that would be the reason why." She then moved closer to the door, opening it as she looked outside. "Hey you guys can come inside if you want" she called out to the R..

"Huh?" Unit Err rolled closer to her, looking confused. "Why would you want us inside?"

Captain Falcon then jumped out the door landing in front of them. "Hey you guys are R.O.B's family right?" he asked. "So that means you're our family too, in a way" He then saluted. "Besides I finally convinced Master Hand to get some actual Meachimas decorations, and not just ones you made for that ceremony thing."

Unit Err blinked a few times. "You don't care we tried-"

Unit Ex appeared in front of him. "What my companion is trying to say is he finds it perplexing you'd trust us so quickly after how we invaded your body."

Captain Falcon shrugged. "Hey if it was to actually get you guys back to life, no one really cares too much about that."

"Hey, they still a owe me lots of a money!" Wario was heard calling out.

"My voice was supposed to be heard throughout the generations around the cosmos! Especially with all the good Christmas songs I know!" Jigglypuff was heard whining.

"Seriously, why a girl? Is there a reason I became a girl? Give me that reason!" Marth was heard yelling.

"Uh well... most people don't really care anyway" Captain Falcon said rubbing his neck some. "Besides I always did feel kind of bad we just let you guys explode like that."

"I would definitely agree with that" Samus said jumping down next to him. "Truthfully I wish I could be reunited with the ones I lost but... if I could help someone else reclaim what was taken, I call that time well spent" she then saw R.O.B in between several other Rob Bots before gently patting him on the head, and then moving down and hugging him. "Hope you are having a great Christmas, or Meachimas."

"I would say both" R.O.B said eagerly returning the hug. "Still, this wouldn't of been accomplished if you all didn't reach out and lend a hand in getting this miracle off the ground."

"Hey if there's one thing the main hog knows how to do, it's get miracles going off the ground" Sonic said running around the ROBs. "It was because of my speed we finished in time for you guys to come back."

"Hey, my angel form was just as fast as yours" Captain Falcon stated.

"Pfft no one's as fast as True Blue SonicBoom Hedgeangel, which would be another good nickname minus the Hedgeangel thing" he then looked at all the R.. and rubbed his chin. "Hmmm it may be tricky but I think I can get all of you guys something before it hits December 26th."

"That does not really seem necessary" Unit Eo stated.

"Hey my pleasure. Besides, then I'll have one up on Mario" he then looked around confused. "Hey where is he anyway?"

"He went inside to check on Peach" Captain Falcon pointed out.

"Oh well that's important too but... I still win the present race! Haha!" And with that Sonic took off quickly away from the group.

"Well... anyway that offer to join us is still inside if you guys want" Samus said smiling some. "There's lots of room inside the mansion, and you get to see the screwy yuletide shenanigans everyone tries pulling this time of the year."

An explosion was heard knocking Luigi through one of the windows. "Owww, what was that a for?" he called out.

"Hey you were supposed to die in my angel fantasy with Peach, so now you'll die in my non angel reality, still with Peach" Bowser was heard yelling out.

"Bowser, do I have to bury you with the coal in your stocking again?" Yoshi was heard asking.

"Oh you are so getting it next you dino dip... hey you take my stocking down! Hey, stop throwing my coal at me... I mean the coal that shouldn't be mine... I mean yeah it should because I'm totally bad but... not bad to... just stop it!" Bowser was heard yelling out. Samus and Falcon laughed at this as they were shown walking back inside the mansion.

"I told you they were all good people" R.O.B whispered to the other ROBs around.

"Yeah, guess you were right on that" Unit Ex said sadly. "Sorry father we just really wanted out at any cost."

"I understand, but if there's one thing I learned being Subspace's Ancient Minister is that doing it by making shady deals, or sacrifices isn't going to get you anywhere. Or at least, anywhere you want to go" he then turned to the others. "Remember do not tell them what happen, but don't let that stop you from apologizing to them. Understand?"

"You got it dad" Unit Eo chirped as all the other Rob Bots nodded their heads. "We're just really glad to be with you again" she said hugging him.

"I am equally glad to have you with me children" R.O.B said returning the hug as the ROBs were then shown entering the mansion.

The Flashback then ended as Mario was shown rubbing Peach's shoulder.

"So yeah though some are still mad and miffed about what a happened, most are just glad they really did get to help with one of your Christmas miracles" Mario replied. "I mean, only you would find a way to truly bring back someone's a family like that"

"Well it was still their idea" Peach admitted. "I just agreed to it."

"Well you're still the one who actually accomplished it a though."

Peach then thought back again more tears coming to her eyes. "Yeah but I was... going to..." she then sobbed some more as Mario hugged her.

"Peach, why are you so upset a?" Mario asked confused.

"Because I... was going to... do something really bad before-"

"Look no one agreed it was terrible or anything" Mario pointed at himself. "And though I didn't really understand what happened when I grabbed onto you" Mario then remembers grabbing Peach's hand and transforming. "I knew you had planned something really special, and was just glad to be a part of it."

"You... you were?" Peach said blinking some tears away.

"Of course I was" Mario then kissed her on the forehead. "We've known each other for ages Peach. And if there's one thing I know beyond all others, it's to trust in your judgment." The princess looked at him a bit amazed. "I mean no one would of ever thought Ganondorf would of had anything sort of a decent in him, and yet you found it. And now, you preformed an even greater miracle: You actually brought a family back from the a death for Christmas. How can you ever a doubt yourself for what happened?"

Peach thought for a second and beamed a sad smile. "I guess that's true" she whispered out, kissing Mario lightly on the lips before pulling back. "Thanks for helping me out Mario" she said hugging him. "You know if it wasn't for someone so handsome, so wonderful, and so giving as you, I wouldn't be the kind of princess I truly love being."

"Hey if protecting you means watching you work your amazing pure miracles, on the holidays and a every day, I wouldn't mind protecting you eternally. Or until we run out of a life mushrooms" Mario smirked some. "Unless you can figure out a miracle to change that."

Peach actually giggled some. "I would definitely try my hardest to" she then knelt up as Mario slowly helped her out of bed. "Thank you for being with me Mario" she thanked, stretching some. "You definitely know how to kick Christmas off right."

"Speaking of a Christmas, Ganondorf said something about wanting to talk to you alone when you were feeling better. Something about his gift or something."

Peach blinked a few times and rubbed her head. "Oh, of course. Just... let me take a few minutes to get ready okay?"

"Sure a thing" Mario looked up at her. "You know if you're still feeling down-"

"No I'll be fine. I guess I'm still just a bit tired, that's all. Can you please leave so I can get ready?" Mario nodded again and walked off.

He then turned to her, waving. "Merry a Christmas Peach" he said.

"Merry Christmas" she said before he lightly closed the door. Sometime later, Peach was shown (in a green and red dress with bright red high heeled shoes a festive bow in her hair) knocking on Ganondorf's door a few times. She gulped before Ganondorf opened the door, looking at her. "He... hello" she said quietly before Ganondorf glared at her. "You... wanted to speak to me right?" Ganondorf continued glaring at Peach, just looking at her with cold calculating eyes. "If... this is a bad time-"

"Oh no, I was drinking in that for the first time, you actually seem fearful to approach me" Ganon smirked some. "Usually you appear so fearless, even amongst company such as myself, that it's interesting to see you appear so weak." He then extended his hand and opened the door more. Peach looked at the dark lair that made up Ganondorf's room as she stepped into the room. "Sit down and we will begin with our business" he ordered.

"Okay..." Peach eeped out as she walked further into the room. Ganondorf closed the door behind her, locking it as Peach sat on the bed in his room, looking up at him. "So... what did you want to talk about?"

"A few things" Ganondorf said holding out one finger. "First off, I want to thank you woman."

"Thank me... for what?"

"For actually showing your dark side" Ganondorf said as Peach then looked down ashamed, holding herself tightly. "I had often wondered just exactly what it would be. And what would make someone so pure, think such impure thoughts. And it seems I found it" he then walked closer. "It seems your love comes with quite the double edge sword. You will protect and pamper those who get close to you, but you will also bring out the knife and ax them in the back before anyone thinks of killing them."

Some tears came to Peach's eyes as she wiped them off with her sleeve. "That... that was just..."

"What you admitted yesterday spoke far more volumes then any half-truth you would try coming up with now" Ganondorf rolled his hand. "It seems your morst twisted, sickest, thoughts involving dying with the ones you care for most, due to your own fear of being alone. I have to admit I never would of seen that coming. That deep down that love was-"

"Stop" Peach cried out more tears coming to her eyes. "I... know I'm like that" she was shown shivering some desperately trying to wipe away more tears. "But it's not just because I fear death. I... I also hate the feeling of people suffering. Of... there being an emptiness, a void in someone's life due to another's passing. Every time I try and think of even one empty void in my life I... I just can't. No matter what they do to me I... I can't imagine ever wanting them gone."

"That is unless you and everyone else went at the same time" Ganondorf pointed out. "And all ascended to Heaven, correct?" Peach just looked down and simply nodded. "Ha, this is truly delicious. First off you do realize your paradise my not even exist. Second off even if it did, would it accept you for wishing everyone else there? Thirdly-"

"Please... no more" she whimpered. Peach then held herself, falling forward as she actually fell to her knees on in front of the bed, looking up at him. "I know this delights you so much and... I know you probably have more to say but... but I can't take anymore" she said putting her hand to her heart as Ganon's dark smirk started to fade "I know you're right. I know those are all possible. And I know that... you're a better person then I am"

"WHAT?" Ganondorf bellowed out picking her up by the collars of her dress. "You think I'm-"

"You... you found a much better compromise then I ever could of" she said bawling out tears "A way to make everyone happy. The ROBs, and all our smasher friends. I... I thought I did but..."

"Bah" he then threw her to the bed, pointing his finger in her face. "Look I may enjoy jesting with you princess, but get one thing straight: I will never EVER be more of a "pure" person then you are" she then looked at him confused. "I made that arrangement for only two reasons, and none of them had to do with everyone's betterment. Understand?"

"I... I guess-"

"No guesses. Do you understand... Or not?" Ganondorf's fist glowed with black energy.

Peach sighed. "Sorry but... I still feel after... what I thought that-"

"Look, the truth is, much as it pains me to admit it, my "light side" is far stronger than your "dark side". Ganondorf grunted and turned away. "Your dark intentions are just your intentions on keeping everyone you care about happy. On being with them for as long as you can. It may sound twisted to want to kill them at the same time, but from killer to not killer, it's much more admirable then it pervse. And the heroic form of admiring, not the malcious kind."

"You... you really think so?" Peach asked trying to wipe away some tears.

"Of course woman. Why else would your dark plans involve whisking everyone away to a happy place you probably think is populated by sugar bears and rainbow slides of... flowers or some sort of rubbish."

Peach actually wiped a few more tears away giggling some. "That... does actually make me feel better." She said gently sitting up on his bed again. "Thank you Ganondorf."

"I really despise those words but if they're from you... I suppose I'll tolerate them." He then held out his hand. "Here's the second thing I want to talk to you about: everyone believes you were the one responsible for what happened during the whole transformed angel process. Including agreeing to use parts of the energy of subspace as a medium, and constructing Rob Bots from the blueprints. Under no circumstance are you to tell people otherwise, understand?"

Peach thought for a second and nodded. "Okay if that's what you want but-"

"If you are asking why, as I already told the robot I will not have this smear my name. If people attached me to such a plan, then they will think I have gone soft, which I'm sure you realize is far from the case."

"Oh no I heard you say that to Robbie" Peach said rubbing the bed. "I was just going to ask if that meant you weren't going to tell anyone else about my..."

Ganondorf then smirked again. "It would be rather amusing to hear those you care for know your "ultimate" plan for them, but I am not going to say anything, that could link me towards doing anything truly charitable. Understand?" Peach nodded again. "Perhaps there will be one day where I unveil that dark secret, or see what you will do to keep me quiet" Peach looked a bit surprised as Ganondorf quickly looked down. _'Of course if I tried telling anyone, they would simply scoff at such a scenario. Even I know the truth and find it quite implausible for some reason.' _He then shook his head before looking at her. "My point is I will not speak a word to anyone about your true feelings."

"Well that is still only a... small part of me" Peach said rubbing her stomach. "Something I never in a way, thought I would actually act on, you know?"

"And I will make sure you never do" Ganondorf stated.

"You... you will?"

"Remember when I told you there were two reasons I made such a proposal? The first is rather obvious: The Hyrulian pair of Link and Zelda are my prey. The pieces they hold of the Tri Force belong to me" he made a dark fist showing his Triforce piece. "So I will not allow anyone else to take them. Especially not you, especially at this time of the year."

"Well... I would never of tried doing something like that anyway unless-"

"You will do it never, so get that thought out of your mind, understand?"

Peach actually smiled again and nodded. "Sure thing" she said beaming a smile at him before pinching the sides of the bed. "Uh... can I ask what the second is?"

"Second what, girl?"

"The second reason why you made that proposal."

Ganondorf sighed and held out his finger. "Well I guess that brings me to the third thing I wanted to talk to you about" he pointed outside. "Consider me allowing you to resurrect the ROBs and keeping everyone else alive my gift for you."

"You mean... that proposal was your... secret Santa gift?" she said blinking a few times.

"Yes, because I am not going to go out and get something else, or be forced to spend time-" Peach then stood up quickly running at Ganondorf and hugging him tightly, squeezing him some. "Ugh, what are you doing now?" he asked.

"Thank you... thank you so much" she said as she was shown crying into his chest. "That is truly the most wondrous, most excellent gift you can get someone. You made R.O.B and his family so happy-"

"Wrong, YOU did that woman" Ganondorf stated. "You allowed them to invade your subconscious. R.O.B told me if you did not permit such an act, they never would of been able to convert anyone else or even set up their ceremony, so you are the one responsible for this gift, not me."

"But you're the one who allowed everyone to be happy" Peach reminded him.

"Bah, what did we say about speaking in such a fashion?"

"Well, I can talk to you about at least, right?" Ganondorf thought for a second and nodded as Peach hugged him tighter. "You truly know how to give, Ganny."

The lord of all he grunted. "If you are delusional enough to think I did that just to be kind, then I cannot stop you from believing such tripe."

"Actually though you think... you could give me another little gift?" she asked.

"What? I told you I wasn't giving you anything else."

"Not even a... hug back?"

Ganondorf shuddered some and then sighed. "This will be another thing you will never speak to anyone about woman. Seriously I will take your head off for this one" he then quickly returned Peach's hug as she giggled happily.

"Thank you" she said moving back giving a bright smile. "I really love those."

"Eh, if you ask me you should not have to ask to receive such a thing though. Just give it and if someone feels like giving it back, you just let them."

"Yeah, but people really don't like giving hugs out, except at some conventions I've been to" she then spun around before turning back to him. "I have to admit before I was really scared talking to you but... you really did help me feel a lot better about what happened. I still feel bad but... I think it's that bad that only stings a bit, and goes away slowly with time."

"Truthfully I prefer those poisons that sting a bit, and eat away at your insides slowly with time" She blinked a few times confused. "I drifted out of hearing whatever you were babbling about, since it bored me."

She then laughed again before moving closer to him. "Well anyway thank you so much for your great Christmas gift and... uh was there anything else you wished to speak to me about?"

Ganondorf shrugged. "No, that was it. I'm sure you're going to spend the rest of the holiday gallivanting around like a ninny."

"Actually something even better than that" Peach put her hand to her heart. "You know when R.O.B's family and friends were inside my body I... was able to connect with pretty much everyone else in the mansion."

"A connection everyone else seems to have lost now that the angels have left" Ganondorf moved closer. "Why, can you still read into everyone's mind like you did before?"

"No but... I remembered everything I saw. And what I saw was everyone's Christmas wish. Everyone's greatest and purest desire" she then put both hands to her heart. "I don't know if I can fulfill all of them, but... I really want to try fulfilling as many as I can you know? And making this the best Christmas, Hanukkah, Tet, or even Meachimas anyone's ever experienced."

"Well you go off and do that" Ganondorf said as Peach blinked a few times. "No, I am not going to join you."

Peach sighed sadly. "Oh... well I guess you have done more than enough-"

"Do not let anyone else ever know that."

"I know I know. So... I guess I should get out of your hair then right?" He nodded as Peach then took off before turning back to him. "Have a very Merry Christmas Ganon" she chirped.

"And... I suppose you as well" he said with a pause as Peach took off, unlocking the door before gently closing it. Ganondorf opened it a peak to see her running along the floor happily, twirling several times before he closed the door fully. "I guess that woman will find a way to make everyone's Christmas wish come true. She always seems to find some way to do that" he then sighed, sitting on the spot of the bed Peach sat on. "Still, I have to admit this whole experience has made Peach even more intriguing. For such a pure soul to have such thoughts is..." he then shook his head some. "Ugh, I better stop thinking this, before I start actually caring". He then heard another knock on the door as he went over to it, opening it up and looking to see R.O.B there. "Oh, the automaton again."

"Hello" R.O.B said waving happily. "Hope you're having a great holiday-"

"Can you just tell me what you want?" He then crossed his arms annoyed. "And if it's about "saving your race" or some other nonsense I don't want to hear it."

"No, I just wanted to give you your gift" R.O.B then held out a box which Ganondorf grabbed. "Sorry this won't make up for losing your portals-"

"A mere inconvenience, if they did not even get me Link and Zelda's heads" Ganon stated.

"Well anyway hope you like this" Ganondorf opened the box looking to see a black shield, in the shape of a rectangle that was the size of Ganondorf's chest as he inspected it. "I ran through my calculations and figured if you had a shield in battle you might-"

"Why would I use a shield like some pathetic hero of time?" Ganondorf asked. "Unless it has a blade sticking off the edge of it, it's worthless."

"Actually you can stick your blade at the edge of it if you want" R.O.B pointed at a hole on the shield. Ganondorf shrugged and took out his sword and inserted it into the hole, seeing it fit.

"Hmmm I suppose this is a decent present then." Ganon then glared at R.O.B. "What? Were you expecting a thank you?"

"Not logistically but... never hurts to hope right?" He then handed him a piece of paper. "Anyway thought you might also like this. It's another scroll of my people. They decided to forgive you for what you did and-"

"Like I care about their forgiveness" Ganondorf then took the paper. "Just go and spend time with them and leave me alone" He then closed the door.

"Well he is very bitter but... I can never thank him enough for making me feel good to be with my family... both of my families." R.O.B then smiled and took off seeing other ROBs at the edge of the hallway waiting for him.

Ganondorf meanwhile looked at the piece of paper quickly before discarding it. "Bah, I'm not taking any time to read this" he then exited out of the door. "I suppose staying cooped up wouldn't do any good. Maybe I can find something to do on this holiday as well" Ganondorf closed the door as he walked off. Inside of his room the piece of paper blew around before hitting the floor again, as the camera zoomed in to read it.

_Today is The Start of the 37th Cycle, for __the Refined Operatic Bicle. Though __there hasn't been a tome since the Twenty Third, there really should be. So much has happened that it needs to be said, especially when it comes to our faith. The tomes we have gone through often talked about acts of light, acts of the demon and miracles, but people need to be reminded that they still exist. That they are still a part of our culture. I have just experienced one. The almighty lord has returned my family to me, and allowed me to keep the family I have formed in the last cople of years. They say he works through many mysterious ways but really, the lord like everyone else just works through people. Sometimes the ones who wind up helping the most are the ones we'd never expect to, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't appreciate what they give us. For what I have been blessed with is something I would never trade away._

_Merry Meachimas to all who read this, and hope you also get to experience a true miracle one day as well._

_**From The Pages Of Ancient Minister R.O.B "Robbie", Book 15.01 Of The Holy Circuit Version 3.**_

THE END!

Well hope you all enjoyed this little (or rather large) Christmas story. This is one that I've been thinking of for weeks and was actually able to type down rather quickly. Or at the very least actually able to fully get out before the holidays. So season's greetings one and all and hope you remember to leave me a review since hey what did I say about those equal presents before?


End file.
